A Player's Fortune
by IWrite007
Summary: Quinn is a player who has never been in love.A fortune teller foresees her death in 6 months unless she marries this mysterious girl.She was given 3 clues:tan,good cook,gold star tattoo on her butt.Can Quinn find the right girl before it's too late?
1. Prologue

So here's another AU story, I've been working on for a while. This is actually one of my first. Please leave me some feedbacks.

I own nothing.

Player's Fortune

Prologue

As Quinn opened her eyes, she immediately saw the wooden ceiling and realized that she's in a hotel room, per usual. She let out a long yawn and glanced at the sleeping, very naked, woman next to her. Her first instinct was to escape and just leave whoever was beside her for good.

Her current flavor of the month was the hot Brazilian fashion model, Camila Galleti, whom she met a few weeks ago at the MET Gala. And she was just another woman who could satisfy her sexual needs.

It had always been easy for Quinn to detach herself from any girl she's had sexual relations with. She had always been a no strings attached kind of woman. Some women might stay longer than a few days or weeks or sometimes even months with her, but they could never last forever. She wouldn't let them. The moment they started being clingy or possessive, she would immediately cut them out of her life. She never wanted them to expect more than what she was willing to give.

She got up and entered the bathroom to take a shower. She had to go in the office today. She was the sole owner of an Architectural firm, LQ Design. She couldn't rely on anyone but herself to properly do the work. Especially right now, when the company was in the midst of a financial problem. The competitions were fierce and it was causing the company's profits to dwindle. Just recently, two big contracts slipped through her hands, and one of her best architect moved to the rival firm. But she was a Fabray and failing had never been an option. She will strategize to bring all of her clients back and revive her company.

Quinn got out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Camila was sprawled on the bed watching the blonde put on her dress in a seductive manner.

"Can we have dinner tonight, babe?" the model asked.

Quinn looked at her and quickly responded, "No, I'm not free tonight."

"How about tomorrow night?"

She finished getting dress before replying, "I'm sorry, Camila. I think last night is our last night together."

The model paused, slightly confused. "What?"

She gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but we're over."

The other girl swiftly got up, wrapping her body with the comforter. "What do you mean we're over?" She said with stunned eyes.

Quinn went to her purse and took out a red box, and it contained an expensive bracelet. Every time she broke up with a girl, she made a habit of buying them an expensive gift to ease their pain. Women like brand name bags, clothes, and especially jewelry. More often than not, the girl usually forgets their "heartbreak" the moment they see their gift.

_I hope this works for you, Camila_, Quinn thought.

"What's this?" the model asked confusedly. "A parting gift?"

The architect took a deep breath and replied, "Well, yeah. I knew you were going to like that."

A frown spread through the Brazilian's face. She's not sure if she wanted to cry or get angry. She opened the red box just stared at it, and violently threw it across the room. "I don't need that! I need you! She tightly embraced the other girl. "I love you, Quinn. I don't need anything from you, but your love."

Quinn had been through this scenario many times before that it doesn't even faze her anymore. "I told you from the very beginning, I get out the moment I'm not happy with the relationship anymore. Besides, we were never committed; we were just casually dating, right"? she explained coldly.

The other girl got away from her, rage visible in her eyes. "How dare you leave me like this? I loved you, and this is how you repay me" She cried while pounding on Quinn's chest. When the pounding got harder, Quinn grabbed the models hands, halting her attacks.

Quinn looked into her eyes and calmly said,"I never told you I loved you. And you knew how I felt about you. Don't forget, you were the one who agreed to my terms."

"Fuck you, and your rules? Do you think I wanted this? I never planned on falling in love with you." The model said in a tone laced with hurt.

"Well, I'm really sorry, Camila, but you know I could never return your feelings. So, it's better if we part ways now. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already did," Quinn explained, trying to get Camila to understand.

Quinn lets go of the girl and started walking towards the door. She was startled, when the model forcefully grabbed her right leg and clung to it as if her life depended on it.

"Please don't leave, Quinn," Camila pleaded desperately. "I promise I won't demand anything from you. I won't ask you to love me back if that's what you want. Just don't leave me. I can't live without out you."

She looked up to the ceiling and exasperatingly groaned. She never expected this kind of obsessive behavior from this girl. If she just discovered this trait early on, then she would have never gotten involved.

Camila got up and tightly embraced her again, and pleaded, "please stay with me. I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave me, baby."

Quinn slowly got out of her embrace. "I hope you understand, Camila. I'm not happy anymore. We had a good time together, but this needs to end. Don't make it harder than it's supposed to. Let's have peaceful farewell." She said sincerely. She gave the model a last gentle peck on the cheek before continuing towards the door.

"Peaceful farewell? Screw you, Quinn! Someday you're going to experience this kind of pain. There is a woman out there that will break your heart as you broke mine!" Camila screamed at her

Quinn ignored her. She proceeded towards the door and got in the elevator. She will never get hurt. What Camila said will never happen to her. No woman will ever hurt her. She's twenty-six years old and she had never been in love, and it will continue to stay like that.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here's first the chapter. The story is kind of wack. But give it a chance, you might like it. Should I continue this? Please let me know what you think.

I own nothing

Chapter 1

Rachel adjusted her black thick rimmed eyeglasses that she's been wearing for seven months, ever since she started working at this firm. She glanced at the clock on her desk. It's almost ten o'clock and her boss, Quinn Fabray, was still nowhere to be found. The blonde was probably with one of her random hookups. She would never randomly call her boss. She didn't want to risk interrupting her sexual activities.

She was not a cruel boss, but she was a cruel lover. A professional womanizer and a ruthless heartbreaker. Quinn never had a problem finding women despite her sexuality. She was actually a well known proponent of the LGBT community and was quite respected because of this. Quinn Fabray had it all… good looks, wealth, and success. With these traits, captivating women had always been child's play. And since Quinn had broken so many hearts, Rachel even had the pleasure of witnessing some of them.

She stood up when she saw the automatic glass door open and her boss appeared.

"Good morning, Miss Fabray" she greeted with a bright smile.

"Good morning," the boss greeted back. "Did you finish the report I asked you to prepare"?

"Yes, Miss Fabray," she answered promptly.

"Good."

Rachel had always been consistently good with her job. She was prompt and accurate. And because of this, Quinn had always been impressed with her and trusted her. The _trust_ that she worked so hard to obtain for many months.

"Bring me the report." Quinn commanded before entering her private office.

Rachel saw Quinn glanced back at her.

"Yes, Miss Fabray?"

"Coffee, please"

"Yes, Miss Fabray."

Before Quinn even arrived at the office, she already had the coffee brewed. Once she got the coffee, she entered the private office… placed the cup of coffee on the desk and handed Quinn the report.

Quinn opened the report and started reading through it. Distates was written all over the blonde's face, obviously not liking what she was reading. She took a deep breath and slammed the folder on her desk.

"Damn it!"

Rachel knew why Quinn was reacting like this. She was angry at her company's current predicament. The architectural firm was losing clients and potential projects. And she just lost one of her best architect to a rival company.

"This is worst than what I originally expected. There was a thirty percent decrease in our project quantity. Whatever is happening, it isn't right anymore. It seems that someone is sabotaging us."

Rachel's eyes grew big with surprise. "But, who could possibly sabotage you? She inquired curiously.

"Who do you think? It's S&M Architectural Services," her boss answered. This was Quinn's rival firm and also the place where her ex-employee moved. "They are sabotaging us; they're scared of being beaten by us. They want to retain their position as the top firm; they even took Mike away from us. They were also the ones to outbid us on some potential projects. Damn them to hell!" Quinn angrily slammed her desk.

"They play dirty. But what should I expect? This is business after all. And it's a very dirty game. But what I don't understand is how did they managed to obtain the information on our future projects and other activities?" I guess if there's a will, then there's a way. Maybe they're really keeping track of our business transactions?" Or maybe, we have a spy in the company who's supplying them all of our confidential data?" Quinn thought loudly while staring at Rachel.

"Miss, Fabray, w—why are you looking at me like that? Do you think I'm the spy?" Rachel said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Quinn snorted. "Of course not. I'm suspecting maybe Artie or Finn."

Artie was the newly appointed account manager of the company. And ever since he took on the responsibility, two months ago, problems seemed to plague them left and right. Finn was the recently demoted employee. His negligence caused the company to lose a big account . He begged Quinn to let him stay on, and the blonde acquiesced to demoting him and letting him stay on.

"They're the only ones that could possibly have a reason to sabotage the company," Quinn said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe… It's rather sad though… that some people are capable of doing something so evil," Rachel said with regret evident in her voice.

"That's why I'm going to utilize all of my connections and money to get to the bottom of this. And I wouldn't be surprised if it comes out to be them. But I need to expose the truth and get all the evidence I need. If another deal gets taken away from me, then I will not hesitate to hire a private investigator."

Rachel fixed her eyeglasses. "Would you like me to help you? I can monitor Artie and Finn's daily behavior."

"Can you still handle it? Don't you already have a lot on your plate?"

"I just want to help."

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'm really amazed with your dedication to this job. You're very dependable."

"I'm just doing my job as your assistant. I love this company, and it's very difficult for me to accept that someone is capable of betraying us. I just can't sit idly by when I know I can help."

"Alright, I'll leave them to you then. Before I forget, were you able to book my flight?"

"Yes, Miss Fabray." She booked her flight to Chicago. Quinn leaves in two days to visit the construction site for her newest project.

"Good.

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel got home to her apartment. She immediately removed her glasses. Took her hair out from its tight bun, letting her long, brown locks fall naturally to her shoulder. And finally freed her body from the atrocious, unflattering office attire. She hated the type of clothes that she had to wear. But she knew they were imperative. She couldnt afford to reveal her true appearance and draw attention to herself.<p>

Who she was in the office was the opposite of her actual self. She doesn't actually need to wear those pesky glasses… she was not as calm and poised… The true Rachel Berry was assertive, passionate, and doesn't go down without a fight. She was merely pretending to be an obedient, soft-spoken assistant to get close to Quinn.

The truth was, she secretly despised the infamous Quinn Fabray. But she must never show this hatred. She must always be the secretary who only has admiration for her boss. But behind closed doors, she has nothing but disdain. Quinn might not be aware, but Rachel Berry was going to make her pay.

First, she had to apply for the executive assistant's position in the firm to get her plan going. Quinn had no clue of what was really happening to the company. Artie and Finn had nothing to do with the company's slow decline. She was the spy. She was the one who supplied all the information regarding the company's business transactions and personnel.

She was just getting started. And her plan was to completely destroy the company. And maybe even then, the score will be settled.

She planned everything – every minute detail. From her employment… the outfits… the persona. She needed to look undesirable. She knew about Quinn's reputation, and if she was to see the real Rachel Berry, then the womanizer might attempt to woo her and she couldn't risk that. Besides, her plain office wardrobe went perfectly well with her obedient and innocent character. She made sure to never complain or make any demands. She was always smiling and being respectful. And most of all, she was trustworthy.

She worked so hard for seven months to earn that trust. She played a big part in the company's improvement. She had already established herself as a very loyal, dedicated, and hardworking assistant. Once she earned Quinn's trust, she hastily started to plant the seeds to her plan. Since Quinn unconditionally trusted her, she would never be suspected of foul play.

She felt guilty for having Artie and Finn take the blame for her plans. But if the situation calls for it, she might have to find a way to make one of them look like the spy. Or she could make it look like that there was never a spy. She just needed to figure out a way to deter Quinn from hiring a private investigator.

After Rachel got done with her shower… she did her hair and makeup… and got in a skimpy, black strapless dress with matching high heel stiletto shoes.

She examined her reflection in the mirror. She smiled. If earlier she had zero sex appeal… now she is utterly delectable. If Quinn could see her now…she would never be able to resist her. During her brainstorming stage for Quinn's destruction, she considered seducing and making the architect fall in love with her. Then she would dump her once the blonde was desperately in love. This payback plan was overly used and the last thing she wanted was to have some kind of intimate contact with Quinn. Besides Quinn was cruel and heartless, the plan would have never worked and it would have been a complete waste of time.

Her cell phone rang and she switched her attention to it. She quickly grabbed it and answered it.

Hey! Where are you? I'm on my way there." Kurt said. He is one of the two friends she was meeting at the club.

"I'm about to leave my house. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>"WHAT? You dumped Camila Galeti? Are you crazy? She's smoking!"<p>

Quinn took a sip of her martini before talking. She and her cousin Sam were in one of the hottest club in the city. "Well that's just how I play the game. And women like Camila just don't know how to play.

"Is she lousy in bed? Is that why you got tired of her so easily?"

"Of course not. Sam, what's up with the interrogation? You act as if you don't the same thing I do. I mean what do you do once you're not happy with the girl anymore? Do you still keep her and pretend you still want to be with her? And for what? Just to spare her feelings. Isn't that worst… lying and leading her on?

Sam placed his drink on the bar counter. "I know that… it's just that your affair with Camila only lasted for two weeks. I mean don't you think that's kind of short for someone as hot as Camila Galeti?"

"It doesn't matter if it's two weeks, four months, or two days. It's really quite simple. Once I feel like I don't want to be with the girl anymore. I just break it off and leave." Quinn took another sip of her drink.

"So, are you planning on hooking up with a new, hot babe tonight?" Sam asked, playfully wigging his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? I just came here to have a drink, enjoy my favorite cousin's company and relax." Quinn said while surveying the dance floor - watching the women dance. Almost all of them looked good. But there was one that stood out from the rest of the crowd. The girl was on the short side, maybe five feet two or three inches tops. But despite her size, she had a commanding presence and mouth watering legs that seemed to go on forever. Her movements were sensual… her delicious hips were swaying seductively to the beat of the music. Her curly, dark locks were moving simultaneously with her body, slightly covering her face. When she brushed her hair out of her face, despite the darkness, Quinn was able to see how beautiful the mysterious girl was - an exotic kind of beauty, that could not be seen anywhere.

_Wow_…she murmured in her thoughts. She was incredibly _sexy_… _hot_… and _mine tonight_. She smiled naughtily as she continued watching her dance.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

The story is finally going to start. This was the hardest chapter to write because it lays out the foundation, and I wasn't sure how you guys will react to it. I've been planning this story for a while and let me tell you, it's pretty long. Once again, you're opinion is valued so please review. I'm new at this, so constructive criticism is always welcome.

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Rachel left dance floor and went back to the table with her friends. She didn't really want to stop dancing, but she got thirsty.

"Hmm…" Rachel made a sound while taking a sip of her long island iced tea.

"Why did you suddenly want to have a night out?" her friend Kurt asked.

"I just want to celebrate," Rachel answered. She wanted to celebrate the successful start of her plan. She caused a lot of trouble for Quinn, and she couldn't have been more proud of herself. And this was just the beginning of Quinn's suffering.

"Celebrate what exactly? Girl, is there something you're not telling us? Did you find a boyfriend… or perhaps a girlfriend?" Mercedes inquired excitedly.

Rachel's friends knew that she was bisexual. She came out of high school straight, but after a little experimenting in college, she found out that she did not mind being with both sexes.

"Umm… NO!" Rachel denied. "If I had a significant other, then I would have brought them here," she explained. Rachel decided to put dating in the backseat of her life. She figured that pursuing a romantic relationship will only get in the way of her plans.

"If you're not off the market, then what are we celebrating? Kurt asked.

Rachel smiled and said, "We're celebrating life. It's good to be alive."

Rachel didn't tell any of her friends what she's been up to for the past seven months. They were all busy with their respective lives. She told them that she just wanted to take a break from Broadway to pursue other opportunities. She was certain that telling her friends the truth would only complicate the situation.

"Rach, you've been so mysteriously lately. Did you join a secret cult or the Italian mafia? Kurt asked jokingly.

Mercedes gave Rachel a questioning look, agreeing with Kurt.

"I didn't mean to be all mysterious, there's just really nothing exciting going in my life. After all the Broadway drama, I'm just happy to finally have some peace and quiet," Rachel explained.

"If we're celebrating life, then we better make a toast," Kurt said happily.

All three of them raised their glass and said, "Cheers!"

"Is that Quinn Fabray?" Kurt asked. "And she seems to be coming our way," he added. He had seen Quinn at many LGBT events, and knew of the blonde's contribution to the gay community.

Rachel followed Kurt's gaze and saw Quinn, causing her to her to almost spit out her drink. The blonde seemed to be looking at her. Did she recognize her? _No Way_. She looked so different tonight. Rachel opened her clutch purse and dropped something on the floor so she could hide under the table.

"What happened girl?" Mercedes asked.

"I just dropped something," she responded.

Rachel started anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. Quinn can't see her, but she had no idea how she could possibly escape.

Quinn was approaching the beautiful woman, when the bar server accidentally ran into her and spilled the drinks on her.

"Fuck!" Quinn exclaimed. Her white low cut shirt and tight, black jeans were soaked.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," the server sincerely apologized, while attempting to wipe down her clothes, but the blonde stopped him.

Quinn winced. She was a total mess.

"You can't approach a beautiful lady when you're soaked like that," Sam stated.

Quinn looked at the table she was supposed to go to, and noticed that the girl's company seemed to be looking at her. If she wasn't so soaked, she would have already met the attractive girl.

Rachel heard her friends' reaction.

"OMG!" Kurt and Mercedes exclaimed, surprised at what happened to the blonde.

Rachel peeked from under the table and saw Quinn's white shirt soaked in cocktails. It looked like Quinn wasn't going to come her way. She saw her boss head to the exit, followed by Sam. When the blonde was nowhere in sight, Rachel was relieved and finally returned to her seat.

"Too bad, Rach. We could have met, the infamous, Quinn Fabray," Kurt said

"Yeah, too bad…" Rachel replied, pretending to be disappointed as well.

* * *

><p>"Rachie! Rachie-Rach…"<p>

A sad smile appeared on Rachel's lips the moment she heard her childhood best friend, Tina, call her. "Rachie" was her nickname growing up. As she got older, the people close to her stopped calling her that. Now, Tina was the only person to ever call her that.

Rachel gave Tina a sweet smile and hugged her. The brunette's eyes started welling up with tears. She was so happy that her best friend, who she always considered a sister, was finally able to recognize her again.

Tina was such a pretty girl, she had beautiful, long, black hair, and her skin was flawless. It was such a pity that this happened to her just because she made a mistake of falling in love with a ruthless heartbreaker.

It broke Rachel's heart every time she saw Tina. Her best friend was one of the many women Quinn Fabray used.

Tina had been in a mental institution for the past nine months. Due to her family's history of severe depression, she had always been predisposed to this. But something had to trigger it. She literally went crazy when Quinn broke her heart. The first time Tina had her break down, she was so out of control that they had to sedate her and kept her isolated for a while. Her mental health had tremendously improved these past few months that they finally allowed her to walk around and interact with other patients. Even though Tina had made some serious progress, she was still not back to normal. But the doctors are very hopeful that she would one day make a full recovery.

When Tina and Quinn first started dating about a year ago, Both Rachel and Tina were very busy with their respective careers and only had time to speak over the phone. Rachel wasn't even aware that Tina was into girls and was actually dating one. And when the brunette finally found out, it was already too late.

Tina's relationship with Quinn lasted for about two months. When Rachel investigated Quinn's background, she found out that the blonde was a professional, ruthless player. She was naturally protective, and she couldn't just watch idly by when she knew Quinn was responsible for ruining Tina's future. So she created a plan to exact revenge that would finally make, the great Quinn Fabray, suffer.

* * *

><p>Quinn was looking at the Forbes magazine, but her attention was elsewhere. She was thinking about the beautiful girl from the club again. She could still remember the girl's seductive dancing and her delectable curves. She groaned at her thoughts, making her lick her lips. These past two days, the mysterious girl had been plaguing her mind, and she really regretted not being able to meet her. She came back to the club the following night, but even the girl's shadow was nowhere to be seen. <em>Would she ever see her again?<em> If she does, she would do everything she could to have her and never let her go.

The smiling flight attendant approached her and asked if she needed anything. Usually, she would flirt with the pretty flight attendants. But right now, she didn't want anyone to distract her from fantasizing about the beautiful girl from the club.

"You're a pretty slow reader, young lady."

Quinn looked at the old lady next to her, who was seated by the window. She had a serious expression. The old lady was probably in her seventies, and looked very peculiar. She looked like a gypsy and her body was covered with colorful, custom made jewelry.

"You've been staring at the same page for a while," the old lady continued.

"Did you want to borrow it?" Quinn asked.

The old stranger just smiled at her. Quinn thought the lady was done talking, so she was surprised when she heard her talk again.

"You've made many women cry, am I right?" the old lady asked.

Quinn wondered how the strange lady knew she was into women. Instead of replying she just smiled at the old lady.

"Do you enjoy your life? I'm sure you don't want to disappear from this world yet."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. _Why is this lady talking like this?_ She was forced to answer.

"Of course. I'm enjoying my life, so why would I want to disappear?" Quinn replied.

"But… what if you're time to perish is right now, at an age, where you're just starting to enjoy the life that was given to you."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed even further. _Weird_. _Out of all the possible topics this lady could have discussed, why does it have to be death?_

"I don't know. I mean, no one really knows when their time is up. Everyday could be everyone's last day," Quinn stated.

The old lady gave Quinn a meaningful smile and said, "what if I told you I know when you'll die?"

Quinn suddenly felt goose bumps starting to rise. _Okay…this_ _lady is starting to creep me out. _

"Well, I wouldn't believe you," Quinn answered.

"You're twenty-six years old, aren't you," the old lady asked

Quinn just stared at the lady. _How could she possibly know this about me? Maybe, she just looks her age._ She nodded, agreeing with herself. _In six months time, she would turn twenty-seven._

"You have to marry this specific girl before you turn twenty-seven. And if you don't…" the old lady's eyes grew big in surprise and continued, "YOU WILL DIE!"

Quinn paused when she heard that and felt goose bumps all over her body. Then she realized that the old lady must be insane. She fought the urge to laugh at her. That was the sickest joke she had ever heard.

"Thanks for the info," Quinn said, focusing on the magazine again.

"You don't believe me what I'm saying, do you," the creepy lady asked.

Quinn took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but what you're saying is totally crazy."

"I'm a fortune-teller, child?"

"Really?," Quinn asked, while turning the magazine's page. _She's a fortune-teller huh? I guess that explains everything… the creepiness… the weird aura…the clothes…_

"I already know when I'm dying, and I don't plan on changing my fate. I've already accepted it. But you… you still have the chance to live a long and fruitful life," the old lady stated.

Quinn just nodded a few times.

"Don't you want to know the identity of the girl you're supposed to marry that would save you from your fate? You already met this girl," the old lady continued.

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to keep her calm. _It looks like the lady will not leave her alone._

She turned to face the strange lady again and said, "ma'am, I'm sorry, but I don't have any interest in what you're telling me. I don't believe in fortune telling. Could you please just leave me alone and let me concentrate on what I'm reading. Thank you."

The old lady gave her a meaningful look. And Quinn didn't hear her utter another word.

_Yes! I can finally concentrate on what I'm reading_, Quinn thought. But an announcement came on before she could finish the page. "Ladies and gentleman, the captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

Quinn secured her seat belt and continued reading. She glanced at the old lady, who was also looking at her. She stopped looking at the lady when the plane shook, but it was very brief. Quinn was surprised when the turbulence yanked out the plane causing the aircraft to suddenly drop.

Quinn was tightly holding on the armrest when she heard an explosion, and she felt absolutely terrified.

The oxygen masks were dropped. The announcement came on; the pilot was letting the passengers know that there was an emergency. Quinn couldn't hear anything after that when the passengers started screaming in terror.

Quinn felt the plane diving down, and she grabbed the life vest under her seat.

_Am I going to die?_ Quinn panicked. _No! She can't die. She still has plenty of things she wants to do in her life. _She glanced at the old lady next to her. She was surprised to see how calm she was, like she wasn't even aware of what's going on. The old lady's eyes were wide open, and they seemed to being staring into oblivion. Quinn offered her life vest to the woman, but she refused it. And the old lady just smiled at her…

* * *

><p>Rachel just stood there, utterly shocked, after watching the news report about Quinn's flight. She was looking at the crash site, and aircraft was broken in half, and the wings were ripped apart. According to the report, it was predicted that there were no survivors.<p>

Rachel just stood there like a statue, she couldn't move. _The girl that destroyed Tina's life is dead? She shook her head, this can't be true…_

She was supposed to be happy about Quinn's fate, but that not what she felt. Even though she hated her, she never wished this on Quinn. She dropped on the couch, and suddenly felt extremely guilty. _Why is she feeling like this? Is it because Quinn is possibly dead, and she felt bad for all the things she's done to the blonde?_

She hastily got on her feet, and got ready. She was going to the airline's office. She needs to confirm if there were any survivors. Even though she hated the blonde, Rachel was praying that Quinn survived the plane crash.

Sorry about the cliff hanger, but the chapter had to end here. Reviews are like crack to me, so please feed my addiction. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Once again, I'm new at this so please let me know of your opinions. I hope you like it.

I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Quinn was staring into space, speechless, as the memory of the crash replayed in her mind. Everything happened so fast, but it all started with the usual in-flight turbulence that led to the explosion of some part of the aircraft. She remembered the plane diving down in full force and all of a sudden she was outside. She was flying, whirling through the air, and all she could see was a forest spinning beneath her. The last thing she remembered was landing on one of the trees, and then the next thing she knew she was waking up in an unfamiliar place.

The pain was excruciating, Quinn never thought this kind of pain even existed. She couldn't move a single part of her body, and her head was throbbing in pain. Apparently, an elderly man that lived in the deep part of the forest found her unconscious and brought her to his cottage. According to the Good Samaritan, she was unconscious for a few days, and he was starting to think that she was in a coma. As soon as she regained her consciousness, she asked the kind man to contact Sam for her.

Now, Quinn found herself being treated in a New York City hospital. The doctors told her that she was very lucky that the large forest trees stopped her full body impact to the ground, and only inflicted minor injuries on her body.

The blonde was staring at her fully casted arm. She might be physically alright, but she was a mess mentally and emotionally. She shouldn't be here; she should have been dead along with all the other passengers. But for some reason she was given a miracle and survived. She was alive. She closed her eyes and tears just started pouring out, feeling overwhelmed and grateful for her second life – the life that she was determined to live the right way and to its fullest. Quinn's eyes shot wide open when the fortune teller's words resounded in her head, "_You must marry this girl before you turn twenty seven, or you will die…" _

* * *

><p>"Quinn, what are you doing? You need to take your ass back to bed and let your sexy private nurse take care of you."<p>

Quinn shook her head and said, "NO! Sam. You don't understand. I need to find that woman."

"Woman? What woman?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Dammit! You know what I'm talking about," the blonde said impatiently.

Sam was still staring at her with confusion, but as soon as he realized what she was talking about, he immediately was busted out laughing and said, "Oh man, please don't remind me of the sick joke, just go back to your room."

"I'm not kidding. It's true. There was a fortune teller and she told me my fortune. She said I'm going to die at the age of twenty seven if I don't marry that girl," Quinn insisted.

Sam laughed harder. "That's a good one, Quinn. Were you just trying to make me laugh again?"

She couldn't blame Sam for not taking her seriously, because she even had a hard time believing it at first. That lady was the real deal though. She knew it was her time to die at the plane crash and it was the reason why she didn't accept the life vest from the blonde. And her serene smile indicated that.

Quinn remembered her saying that she didn't plan on going against her fate. The fortune teller knew that the plane was going to crash, but she still got on. So the blonde came to the conclusion that she was probably right about her fate too. Ever since that traumatic event, she's been scared for her life and all she wanted to do is protect it. She saw her near death experience as a sign that she should follow her fortune. Even if she was willing to accept her fate, she can't. She doesn't even know where to start looking for her future wife. Quinn really regretted not giving the old lady a chance to reveal the identity of the woman and now she's dead. But the lady did give the blonde a single clue – she already met this woman. Immediately, Quinn thought about all of the women that passed by in her life. It had to be one of them.

"I really have to find that woman," she repeated herself.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you find "this" woman," Sam said trying to pacify her and then continued, "maybe; it's just a phase you're going through after being in a traumatic experience. Let's say the fortune teller was telling the truth, what's your plan? Where do you want to begin your search?"

"I will look for every woman I've been in a relationship with. From the first to the very last," Quinn stated with determination.

"And then how do you find out who you're supposed to marry?" Sam asked.

Quinn didn't know how to respond, leaving her frustrated about the situation again.

"Listen Quinn, I may not know what you're exactly going true, but I know you're really stressed out. All I'm asking you is to calm down and think about what you're saying. The fortune is not true, okay? It's impossible for anyone to know the future," Sam said trying to reason with the blonde.

Quinn did not believe the fortune as well, but what if the fortune teller was telling the truth? What if her near death experience was a sign? She was unsure about many things in her life right now, but she is certain about one thing – she did not want to die. If believing will keep her safe, then she will become a believer.

Sam patted the blonde on the back, trying to distract her away from her thoughts. "Just relax, clear your head. Would you like me to take you to a psychiatrist? Maybe, someone can help you relax your mind. I know the tragedy had made you paranoid recently."

"I don't need a shrink," Quinn refused. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid, like what Sam said. I just need to get that old lady and her fortune out of my head. If I do that then, maybe, I can finally find some peace._

"How about a sexy, hot shrink?" Sam asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

And Quinn just smiled crookedly... liking the idea.

* * *

><p>Rachel got up when she saw Quinn come into the office. "Miss Fabray, what are you doing in the office? You shouldn't be here in your condition." Rachel acted as if she was genuinely concerned about the blonde.<p>

Quinn was still wearing a cast on her left arm, and she had bandages on her forehead, neck, and right arm. The blonde's survival was a big miracle. Out of all the people on that ill fated flight, she was the only one to survive. Rachel thought that maybe the song was right, "only the good die young." But she was absolutely relived that Quinn was alive - she didn't really want the guilty feeling. The brunette thought that the blonde was kept alive so she can still pay for what she did to Tina.

"There's nothing to do at home and I'm bored. Besides, I have a lot of work here that I just can't ignore… I don't want them piling up," Quinn explained.

"Well, you could've set up a temporary office at your house until you're fully recovered. The last thing I want to see is you overexerting your body and not healing properly."

"I thought about that too, but I really like my files being organized. And you're here, so it's better if I work here in the office. And besides, my penthouse is two blocks away. Thank you for the concern Rachel, but you have nothing to worry about."

Rachel just nodded, and said, "Alright, as long as you're sure."

Quinn entered her office, leaving Rachel at her work station and to her thoughts. The brunette had been thinking about her plans and she thought it would be wise to take a break from it – to ease the blonde's suspicions.

The intercom rang; Quinn asked Rachel to come into her office.

"What's the update on Artie and Finn's activities, did you find anything yet?" Quinn inquired.

"Nothing yet, I haven't seen any suspicious activities from them," Rachel replied, then continued to explain in detail how she had been following Artie and Finn in secret.

"Good, just continue your observations. If it happens again, I'll just hire a private investigator to watch them. "

Rachel just stayed quiet. She was thinking how it was a good idea to take a break from her plan. _Just rest Quinn Fabray. The moment I get to my mission, you'll be torn down to pieces._

In the middle of their conversation, Rachel noticed that Quinn started spacing out – like she was in deep thought about something. She was probably traumatized by the accident, and still trying to get her bearings. Maybe, this accident was Quinn's punishment from everything she had done. But Rachel doubted if the experience would change the way the blonde lived.

Rachel was going to ask if she could return to her desk, when she heard Quinn speak again.

"Rachel, do you believe in fortune-telling?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed and said, "Fortune-telling? Why are you asking?"

Quinn picked up the pen from her desk and started playing with it with her fingers. "Just tell me. Just answer the question if you believe in it."

Rachel thought about it first. What's up with Quinn's sudden interest in fortune-telling? "I do, a little bit."

"What do you mean a little bit?"

"I just believe in the paranormal world. I think some people actually do see supernatural creatures and ghosts. So there are probably people out there that could see the future as well," Rachel explained.

Quinn looked intrigued, which made Rachel curious. Perhaps the thing that was bothering her boss had something to do with fortune- telling, so the brunette continued on. "One time, my aunt went to a fair and a fortune teller told her that her daughter was going to marry an Asian guy. And the following month, my cousin actually married a Japanese guy."

Quinn looked even more intrigued and almost lost.

"Why the sudden interest in fortune telling? Are you interested in getting your fortune read?"

"NO! the blonde quickly answered. Quinn's eyes slight grew, when she realized that she overreacted. So she cleared her throat and said calmly "No, thanks. I don't want my fortune read."

"Do you have a problem, Miss Fabray?" Rachel asked with puzzlement.

"No, I'm fine," the blonde simply answered before sending the confused brunette back to her desk.

Quinn smirked when she saw the pretty woman with a stethoscope enter her room. She quickly noticed the woman's outfit – she was wearing a skimpy, tight skirt and a white blazer. Inside the blazer, she was wearing a lacy, low cut shirt that was threatening to spill her boobs.

_So, this must be the sexy shrink Sam was talking about._

"So, are you my patient?" the woman seductively asked.

"Yeah," Quinn simply replied.

"Hmmm…" The woman walked towards the blonde's bed and took off her blazer, revealing her voluptuous body, before sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to Quinn.

_Thank heavens for this second life_, Quinn thought. It was really good to be alive.

"I'm your psychiatrist. I will help you with all of your post traumatic issues." She placed the earpiece of the stethoscope in her ear, getting ready to examine the blonde. "Tell me what's bugging your mind?" She started running the instrument to her chest and slowly ran it down to her abs and down to her cooch .

"Nothing is bugging my mind, but something is definitely wrong _down_ there," Quinn replied suggestively.

The woman smiled. "Well, I guess I just have to conduct further tests then."

"I'm currently disabled, and I'm afraid I'll have a hard time participating in these tests," Quinn stated with a smirk and a sexy voice.

The psychiatrist gave her a seductive look and said, "don't worry… I'll take care of you… I'll do all the work."

Quinn smirked and thought… _I really need a shrink after all…. _

* * *

><p><em>Quinn was slightly disoriented from sleep. She peeked at her alarm clock on her side table. It was three in the morning. She was going back to sleep when she realized that she wasn't alone. Last night, she had steamy, hot sex with a "shrink." She turned to the other side, to look at the girl, but the comforter was blocking her face. Her sleepiness disappeared when thought about having another "examination." She was going to wake up the girl… to get Sam's money's worth. Quinn slowly pulled the comforter from the girl's face. She expected to see a lovely face, she was absolutely surprised when saw someone else. Then she realized it was the old woman from the plane… the fortune teller. She gasped when the old lady's eyes shot wide open.<em>

"_Fuck!" Quinn screamed. She jumped off the bed, not caring if she's completely naked. "What are you doing here? What are you doing in my bed?" Quinn asked hysterically._

"_I came back to remind you what you need to do."_

"_What do I need to do? And are you naked under there?" Damn! Did she have sex with this old lady? That's when Quinn realized that she wasn't wearing anything. She picked up her shirt from the floor and quickly got dressed. _

"_Did you forget what I told you on the plane?"_

"_I wish I could forget it! Please tell me that what you said was not true. That you were just trying to scare me."_

"_I wasn't trying to scare you. The truth is, I just want to save you from your death. I'm telling you again, you will die at the age of twenty seven if you don't marry this girl."_

"_Damn! I'm turning twenty seven in less than six months from now!" How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know who I'm supposed to marry? Just tell me who I need to marry."_

_The old woman smiled wickedly. "You think, I'm easy, that I would just tell you? Well, I won't tell you. I want you to be the one to discover her. I want you to search until you find her."_

_Quinn closed her eyes out of frustration and said, "if you really wanted to help me then you would tell me who she is. What's her name?"_

"_Like what I said, you need to be the one to discover that."_

_The old lady looked like she wasn't going to give in. "You said I already met her…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can you please give me a clue here… like what does she look like? Is she tall or short… is she tanned or pale… is she skinny – "_

"_She's tanned," the old lady said, interrupting her. Quinn felt a tiny sliver of hope. At least now, she could really narrow down the girl whom she needed to marry. _

"_What else? Please give me another clue."_

"_She's a fantastic cook."_

"_She's a fantastic cook. What else?_

"_She has a gold star tattoo on her butt."_

"_Huh? A gold star tattoo on her but?"_

_The old lady nodded._

_Quinn started thinking about all the girls she had been with that had a gold start tattoo. She had been with women that had tattoos before; she just couldn't remember their names. "Can you please give me more clues?"_

_Instead of answering her, the old lady moved to remove the comforter from her body. Quinn turned around, not wanting to see the old lady naked and possibly have nightmares about her wrinkly body. _

"_What other clues can you give me, please?"_

_Quinn didn't hear her respond, so she decided to turn around. She freaked out when she came face to face with the old lady and her two eerie, widely opened eyes. And she screamed with terror. _

Quinn shot up from her bed, breathing hard. So, it was all a dream… The old lady visited her in her dreams to remind her about the fortune. She couldn't just possibly ignore it now and follow Sam's advice on how it was just PTSD. The old woman gave her three clues: tanned, good cook and a gold star tattoo on her butt. And Quinn was determined to save her life and find this girl.

Sorry about the cliff hanger from last time... but Quinn is not quite dead yet. More to come...


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. This story is harder to write than Hate At First Sight, and I was kind of iffy about this chapter. So, if you have any concerns or suggestions, please let me know.

Chapter 4

"Help me find the woman the fortune-teller was talking about. I don't want to die young dammit! I have to find that woman and marry her before I turn twenty seven," Quinn said to Sam, while kicking the empty beer can on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to believe in this craziness?"

"Hell, YES! She visited me in my dreams. I think the old lady is serious about this."

"Oh, man… that's just wrong! Why does she have to play you like that – scare the shit out of you?"

"It would be better if she was just trying to scare me, but what if she was really telling the truth and trying to save me life? Fuck, Sam! I don't' want to die. Don't you understand that I'm just trying to save my life here? I may not believe in the fortune… but it's not worth risking my life over. I almost died recently."

Sam just shook his head. "I understand you, but I was just thinking… maybe it's just PTSD making you all paranoid."

"How can you explain my dream then?"

"Dreams are reflections of your inner self and thoughts. What you dreamt about was from your subconscious self. Usually our hopes, fears, anger, and happiness are reflected into our dreams. Your subconscious mind created your dream and just mirrored your fear of death."

"Fuck psychology! I don't give a damn about your psycho-analysis on dreams. What I need to know is if you're going to help me find the woman the old lady was talking about. Why are you so against this by the way? Are you the one getting married?"

Sam just smirked and said, "fine, I'll shut up about it and help you. I'll hire a private investigator that would help us find all of the girls you've been with that were tan and could cook. And about the gold star on the butt that you were saying… "he was trying his best to keep himself from laughing "I'm not sure if the investigator will be able to find that piece of information."

"Don't worry about it. Let me take care of finding out about the gold star. I just want all of the girls I've dated to be found."

"Wait… do you still remember all of them? There were so many."

Quinn closed her eyes in frustration. "The truth is I don't remember all of them. I don't have a clue as to what happened to some of them."

"If we're also looking for you one night stands, then this is going to be a long ass process… the search may take years," Sam said

"I only have less than five months. That's why I'm asking you to help me. I already listed the names of all the girls we need to find."

"Just names? What about pictures?"

"Some have pictures, some don't." Quinn sat on the couch and took out a box from the side table. This was where she put all of the pictures of the girls she had been with. This was also where she put the list of the girls that matched the two out of the three descriptions.

Sam sat next to her and took the list out of her hands. "You have a long list… and this is restricted only to the tanned and good cook right? What about the others? You know what? This is reason why I'm your LesBro, you're really something else – you're just an All-Star at this game," Sam said with a grin.

"Well we don't know if some of those girls are already married. Once we find out, we can shorten the list."

"The investigator will be able to find that out, and once we know they're married – we rule them out of the list. Okay let's start with Santana Lopez." This was the first name on the list. "Wasn't she your first official girlfriend?"

Quinn just nodded and took her picture out of the box. She examined the girl's face. She was seventeen years old at that time. Santana was a Latina who had fiery eyes and pouty lips."

Sam took the picture from the blonde. "Did you break up with her or did she break up with you?"

"She did," Quinn simply replied.

"Why? Did she catch you with another woman?"

"Yeah, she caught me kissing another girl."

Sam smirked. "Typical ground for a breakup."

"The truth is… the reason I got tempted was because she wouldn't give me what I needed."

"Which, of course, is sex. I can't think of anything else you might need from a girl. So, why didn't she want to give it up to you?"

"She said she was too young. She was just seventeen. I never thought it was a big deal, it was human nature to want sex." Quinn said as she remembered how her break up went down with Santana…

"_Why, Quinn? How could you do this to me?"_

"_I just got tempted. It's because you wouldn't give me what I needed."_

"_Just because I wouldn't give myself to you? Is this how you view love, Quinn? If you really loved me then you would wait until I'm ready. Tell me, did you even love me?"_

_Quinn couldn't answer, she just stood there thinking of an excuse. She was going to say that they were too young to experience that kind of emotion or to know anything about love. Her silence just caused the Latina to sob uncontrollably. She got her answer through her silence. _

"_You don't love me! You're the worst! Santana said, while bawling her eyes out. "Good thing I never gave myself to you. Just leave, I never want to see you again… I don't need you in my life…"_

"We never saw each other after that day," Quinn explained. "We never had sex so I never had the chance to see her butt. I wasn't sure if she was a good cook either – we were too young for that kind of stuff. But I still included her in the list just in case."

Sam just nodded at his cousin. "I think we should look for her first."

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at the gate she and Sam were supposed to enter. "Are you sure this is where we can find Santana?" the blonde asked.<p>

"This is the place the investigator gave me," Sam answered. "Why? You don't think she'll be in a place like this? She could be in a place like this don't you think?"

The blonde read the sign right next to the gate. _Carmelite Sisters of the Divine Heart of Jesus_. According to the investigator, Santana was a nun. "But I remember her telling me that her dream was to become a doctor, a wife, and a mother some day. It wasn't in her plans to become a nun."

"What…? Can't a girl change her dreams? You never know, maybe she got the "calling" from God. And if she's a nun, what are we doing here? You can't possibly marry a nun – she can't be the girl the old lady was talking about."

"Sam, I've heard priests leaving the monastery before. I'm sure nuns can do the same. If she really is the woman the old lady was talking about. She doesn't have a choice but to break her vows and leave the convent and marry me – it's her fate."

Sam just shook his head. "Don't you think God might get angry at that?"

"I don't think so. Come on, let's go." They entered the gate and passed a nun on their way inside the convent. "Excuse us, but is Sister Santana Lopez around?"

"Sister Santana?" the nun said, confirming

"Yes"

"She's inside. What do you need from her?"

"We're her friends. We just want to visit and see how she's doing."

"Just knock on the main door and ask around for her… they will lead you to her."

They thanked the nun and headed to the main door. They knocked and the door opened. A nun opened it. Quinn stared at her and the nun stared back at her. She saw the recognition in her eyes.

"Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Sister Santana," the nun corrected. Her eyebrows furrowed and asked, "Quinn Fabray? Is that really you?"

"It's really me, Sister."

"What are you doing here? The Latina said, glancing at Sam.

Quinn smiled. It had been almost ten years. She looked quite different, but she still recognized her. She was still pretty. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I just want to see how you're doing and I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Is it possible for you to let us in first?"

Santana grew quiet as if she was thinking about something. "Let's go outside, in the garden."

Quinn agreed and followed the nun. Sam distanced himself when Sister Santana stopped and asked the blonde to sit in the bench.

"How are you Santana? I mean Sister Santana."

The Latina smiled slightly. "I'm well, you?"

"I'm fine. I'm an architect now. I own an architectural firm."

"That's good to hear. Wait… why are you wearing a cast and have a bandage on your forehead?"

"I was in an accidently recently. I was actually lucky to have only suffered this. I'm getting the cast removed in about two weeks. "

The nun just nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

"So, how did you end up in this place?" Quinn asked while looking around the surroundings.

"Well, this is where God intended me to be," Santana solemnly answered.

"But when we were seventeen… this was not part of your plan. You even told me of your dreams. What happened? Didn't you want them anymore?"

The Latina grew silent.

"What's the reason Santana? I mean. Sister Santana. What made you decide to enter the convent?"

Santana slightly lowered her head and looked at Quinn. "Do you really want to know the real reason?"

The blonde nodded.

"The truth is… I became a nun because I was afraid that no one would respect my decision to wait until marriage. I was scared to have my heart repeatedly broken for that reason."

Quinn was hit by those words. She wasn't sure if Santana said them to make her feel bad, or she was simply telling the truth.

"After our break up, the following year, I entered the convent. Back then, that was my only reason. I didn't want to get hurt again… and I didn't want to become jaded by the wrong doings of others. But later on… I've learned to love and accept this vocation whole heartedly."

"D-did I hurt you that bad?"

Santana didn't say anything.

The blonde got her answer. She felt slightly guilty. "Well, I'm sorry, Santana, I – "

"Sister Santana," the nun corrected again.

"Yeah, Sister Santana. I was young then… I didn't mean to hurt you, the way I did. I never thought that my actions would have such an impact," Quinn said sincerely

The Latina didn't respond.

"I hope you could forgive me for what I did to you. I didn't mean for you to get stuck in this kind of place." Quinn thought that the life here couldn't be possibly easy. There were a lot of things that Santana never got to or will ever experience.

"What do you mean _get stuck in this kind of place_? You make it seem like it's a punishment. I'm happy here, Quinn. It was hard at first… but I love this life."

"But this wasn't your dream. You only decided to become a nun because of what I did to you."

Santana looked away. "That was a long time ago… it's in the past. I already forgave you.

Quinn gently placed her hand on top of Santana's. "Thank you, Santana."

Santana immediately took back her hand – surprised at the blonde's action.

"I'm sorry, Sister. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to touch you. Quinn just looked at her. If this was the girl the old lady was talking about, then she would be forced to kidnap her. "S-Sister, can I ask you a couple of questions before I go?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

Santana's forehead crumpled. "Of course."

"Are you a good cook?"

"Yes… I don't know… I hope so. Why? Are you hungry?"

"No, not really." Quinn cleared her throat and looked at Sam. "I hope you don't get mad at what I'm about to ask you."

The nun's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you…." The blonde cleared her throat again. "D – do you have a gold star tattoo on your butt?"

Just like what Quinn expected, Santana was utterly shocked. "What kind of question is that?"

"I just really need to know, Sister."

"Are you high or something?"

"Sister, I'm not high! I swear to God."

"If you're not, then why are you asking me this kind of question," Santana said in an almost panicking tone.

"It's hard to explain. I just need to know if you have a gold star tattoo on your butt."

Santana just stayed quiet.

"Sister?"

"I will not answer that kind of question. You need to respect me, Quinn, as a servant of the Lord. Just leave now. I still have a plenty of work to do." Quinn made it seem like she was about to get up, but she suddenly got on her knees and started begging instead.

"Please, Sister, please? Just answer my question. I just really need to know if you have a gold star tattoo on your butt."

Santana was speechless and was completely taken back by the blonde's actions. She looked around and saw that two nuns were watching them with confusion plastered on their faces.

"I'm not getting up her until you tell me if you have a gold star tattoo on your – "

Santana quickly covered her mouth before she could blurt out the next word. "Fine, I'll tell you! Just please stop!"

"Quinn got up. "Really? What's the answer? Do you have a gold star tattoo on your – "

Santana covered her mouth again before the other girl could finish.

"What's wrong with you? Don't say that word."

"Then, tell me your answer."

"I don't have one, okay."

Quinn's forehead creased, completely disappointed at the answer. "That's it? After all the kneeling and begging, that's all I get? You don't have one?"

Santana just nodded. "Nope, I don't have a gold start tattoo."

"Are you sure? You're not lying are you?"

"I'm a nun. I can't lie."

"I guess… but wait… how can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"

"Quinn!" Santana chastised.

Quinn raised her two hands. "All right, Sister, I will believe that you are telling the truth and you're not just saying that to make me leave."

"I'm telling the truth. I swear to God."

The blonde sighed. "Okay, I believe you, Sister."

"I still don't understand why you would ask me that kind of question, and you know what, I don't even want to know. You can go now, Quinn. Thank you for visiting."

Quinn just smiled. "Thank you, Sister. I hope you stay happy."

* * *

><p>"SISTER Santana is HOT!"<p>

"Don't be stupid! Leave her alone. She's already married to God," Quinn said, reprimanding Sam.

"What a waste. I wish she wasn't a nun. What a limited life. She'll never know the pleasure of being a typical woman. She'll never get to experience a girl's night out, to work and earn her own money, and most of all sex. What a sad life! But that's just my opinion," Sam explained.

Quinn remembered her guilt while she was talking to Sister Santana. "Each individual defines their own happiness. Some people find happiness in living a simple life… some find happiness living an extravagant life. Santana confirmed that she's happy being a nun. She found joy in serving God, and that's why she's not looking for things that usually make typical women happy," Quinn tried to reason, but she still felt guilty.

"So you're the reason why she entered the convent in the first place. I should blame you for her lack of sexual experience," Sam said then laughing rowdily.

"Damn you! Don't rub it in. I'm already feeling guilty as it is, Quinn said, looking out the window. "But she's happy right now. She confirmed it. That's the only thing that's making feel slightly better."

"But what if she would have been happier if she never entered the convent?" Sam teased. "You took away her happiness, Quinn. You are a very bad girl."

Quinn picked up the empty water bottle and chucked it at Sam, who simply dodged it laughingly.

* * *

><p>Rachel gave the invoice to Quinn for her to sign.<p>

"Thank you, Ma'am," the brunette said. Quinn hadn't been in the office for the past two days, so Rachel wasn't able to get her signature. The absence left the brunette curious, but she couldn't find it in herself to ask the blonde. "Do you need anything else, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn didn't answer. She had her right hand under her chin, as if she was thinking about something.

"Ma'am?"

"Rachel, have you ever thought of becoming a nun?"

"A nun? I'm Jewish… and I think that requires a lot of dedication," Rachel answered. Was Quinn asking her because of how she dresses? Her boss was becoming weirder and weirder every day. The other day she was asking about fortune telling, and now she was asking about becoming a nun. Those weren't the kind of topics Quinn would be interested in.

"Why do you think some women would choose to become nuns?"

Rachel nodded before responding. "Maybe, some of them received what they call "the calling" from God. Maybe, some of them got heartbroken and are trying to find solace in the convent, hoping that they can find some kind of resolution or peace in such a quiet, consecrated place." She saw a hint of guilt plaster on Quinn's face, leaving the brunette confused.

"Do you think they're happy there? I mean, the nuns, are they happy with their lives in the convent?"

"Probably. That's the life they chose. But for me… I think it's a difficult vocation. It's a very limited, one-dimensional world. There are many things they will never get to experience. I think it would be a sad life, but that's just my perspective, and I'm a woman with a different lifestyle," the brunette explained. Rachel was even more baffled when the guilt on the blonde's face became more evident. "Why the sudden interest? Are you thinking of becoming a nun?"

"No, it's nothing. Just go back to your work," Quinn said, leaving Rachel to walk out of her office, completely puzzled.

Quinn didn't explain. Rachel didn't need to know what she was going through. The brunette was a very loyal and trustworthy assistant, but she wanted to keep her private life out of her concern.

This is going to be a long story and I just want to give you a preview of what's coming.

-More searching.. which means more of Quinn's exes.

-A ghost apparition

-Quinn's drunken, emotional confessions to Rachel


	6. Chapter 5

Quinn was staring at Sam with a blank expression on her face. Confusion was apparent on his face. He came to pick her up so they could visit the next girl on the list.

"What do you mean? You want to stop the search?"

"Yes," the blonde answered.

"What? What about you? What about the fortune?"

"Let it happen. If I'm fated to die, then I guess I'll just have to accept it. Besides, I deserve it after all I've done."

Quinn couldn't take the guilt anymore. She didn't even think she had a conscience, but after finding out what happened to all of the girls she had carelessly broken up with, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Sam sat next to the blonde. "I know you're quite shocked with how their lives turned out. But if you really think about it, it's not your fault they turned out the way they did… and it's really not that bad." Let's just take Santana for example; at least she's going to heaven for sure."

"What about Jasmine?"

"Well, Jasmine, the ex hot fashion model, she seems happy even though she grew three times her original size. You saw how warm she was with you when you visited her. It's hard to believe that someone like her would ever attempt suicide," Sam said in a comforting voice.

But Quinn still looked unconvinced. "What about Scarlett? All she has is anger now."

"Scarlett? Now, she's a very talented martial arts expert. If it wasn't for you, she would have never exerted the effort to learn. And what happened to Jade wasn't your fault, you actually taught her how to be assertive. I mean she's currently in jail right now… but at least it's for self defense. And as for Amber… so, she slept around and ended having six children. The economy is tough right now, and that's the only reason she's on welfare, but you saw how much she loved her kids, she doesn't have an ounce of regret in her.

"Look Quinn, you can't just waste away. Your pity party is not going to help anyone… it's not like it can turn back time and make everything better again."

Quinn just looked at her cousin. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't helping. "I already made up my mind, Sam. Let's put an end to this. And as I recall, you didn't believe in the fortune remember? And suddenly you're a believer now?"

"I still don't believe in it. I just want you to get off your ass and stop blaming yourself. "

Quinn shook her head. "Whatever, Sam. I just don't want to continue this search anymore. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Just tell me that the reason you want to stop this is because you no longer believe in the old lady and not because you think you don't deserve to live anymore."

"Let's just drink," Quinn said, avoiding the question.

Sam saw that Quinn needed a break, so he acquiesced. He placed the folder that contained the file of the next girl on the coffee table and started taking shots with his cousin. Moments later Sam fell asleep, while Quinn stayed wide awake. No amount of alcohol can erase the overwhelming guilt that was eating her.

She opened her laptop on the coffee table to check her e-mails. It had been a while since she last checked it. There was one email with a subject _"Important-Open me."_ She didn't know who the sender was, and assumed it was spam. She tried deleting it, but it wouldn't do so, she had no choice but to open it.

All of a sudden the old lady's face showed up on her monitor screen. Quinn was completely startled. _Was she that drunk that she was starting to hallucinate?_

"What are you doing in my laptop? Don't tell me you're not only a fortune teller, but you're a computer virus as well?"

"Go to the next girl," the old lady said.

"For what? So I can find out how I ruined her life too? No freaking way! Stop messing with me. I can't take it anymore!" She closed the laptop and took a shot.

_That freaking old woman…. _

It was her fault why she was in this situation in the first place. If she never told her about the fortune then nothing would be plaguing her mind like this. She took another shot. Her eyes went to the folder Sam placed on the table earlier, while the old lady's words replayed in her head.

Her curiosity got the best of her and took the folder and opened it. She found the list she made and all the clues she gave to Sam. The old lady gave her a new clue… and it was to visit the next girl.

She read the name of the next girl that they were supposed to visit with Sam. "Tina Cohen-Chang." She looked at the photo of the girl. Tina was never her girlfriend. She was only a "date" for barely two months. She remembered she was a very nice, witty, and sweet woman.

Her attention went to the girl's information underneath her name. She became pale when she read that the woman had been in a mental institution for the past nine months. Her eyes went wide as she glanced at the girl's image again. She couldn't believe that someone like her would be institutionalized. Was she the reason for this again?

She continued reading the file, and it said that heartbreak was the cause of the breakdown. When she calculated the time frame of their break up, she was certain that she was the reason of it.

Quinn decided to visit Tina, not only because the old lady told her to, but she genuinely wanted to know about the girl's condition. She looked at Sam, sleeping on the couch, slightly snoring. She wasn't lying when she said their search was over, so she didn't want to bring her cousin. And besides, he was going out of town with his current girl friend tomorrow.

Quinn knew she was a complete mess. She was emotionally and mentally unstable. She needed someone to be there for her. She needed someone she could trust to accompany her.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at Quinn who in the driver seat, right next to her. She came because apparently the blonde needed someone to talk to while driving. When she asked where they were going, her boss just stayed silent. But Quinn was mainly quiet for the duration of the drive. She seemed lost and in deep thought. The brunette still hadn't figured out why Quinn was acting differently, but she wasn't complaining because she was actually having fun seeing the blonde like that.<p>

When she looked around the place where the car stopped. She realized that it was the institution Tina was in. She looked at Quinn, who was already getting out of the car.

"W-what are we doing here, Miss Fabray?"

"We're visiting someone," Quinn answered whilst opening the door for her.

She looked at the fruit basket and flowers Quinn asked her to order. _Who were they visiting here?_ Even though she didn't want to, Rachel was forced to get out of the car and follow Quinn.

"Please carry this, Rachel. It's not too heavy," Quinn said while handing her the basket of flowers, while the blonde carried the fruit basket as they proceeded to the entrance.

Rachel could hardly lift her feet. Quinn wasn't really visiting Tina; there was no way the blonde cared for her best friend's well being. That much was true when the blonde just harshly broke up with Tina.

"Rachel," Quinn called to her, glancing back.

The brunette walked towards Quinn. Even if Tina saw her, there was no way she would recognize her. She was wearing her office disguise so her apprehension slightly disappeared.

Quinn stopped in front of the information desk, while the brunette stood a few feet away from her. It was enough distance for her to hear what the blonde was saying to the receptionist.

"I'd like to visit Tina Cohen-Chang."

Rachel dropped the basket of flowers when she heard the blonde utter the name. _She wanted to visit Tina!_ She didn't hear what the receptionist said next. She was too busy thinking about Quinn's audacity to actually visit her best friend after what she made her suffer through.

"Rachel, come on," Quinn called to her.

She picked up the basket and followed Quinn towards the garden, where all the patients roamed around. Quinn was walking and looking at each patient's face. Rachel immediately found Tina sitting in a bench with one of the nurses.

Quinn stopped on her tracks and looked at Tina's direction. Sadness and compassion enveloped the blonde's face while she uncertainly walked towards Tina. Rachel let Quinn take a few steps forward before she moved her feet again. They stopped in front of the bench Tina was seated in, where the nurse was brushing her hair.

"Tina…"

Tina slowly looked up at Quinn. "Who are you?"

Rachel was suddenly thankful that Tina didn't recognize Quinn. She wasn't sure how Quinn's presence would affect her friend. The recognition could mean two things, that she was close to full recovery or it could have detrimental effects on Tina's progress. She just didn't want to watch her best friend go through all the pain again.

Quinn placed the fruit basket in front of Tina and kneeled in front of her and gently held one of her hand. "I'm Quinn. Don't you remember me?"

Tina just looked that the hand Quinn was holding, and touched the blonde's face, while studying it. Tina shook her head. "I don't know you. How do you know me?"

From where Rachel was standing she could see the pain on Quinn's face. The blonde caressed Tina's hair. "I'm sorry if I'm the reason why you're here. I never wished for this to happen to you. I've done you wrong. I know I don't deserve it, so I'm not asking you for forgiveness. Seeing you like this… just made me realized how awful I truly am.

Rachel couldn't believe when she saw Quinn's eyes getting misty, as if the tears were threatening to come out any minute.

"I know you're going to get better. And when you do, you're going to hate me, and it's okay. You can hate me, curse me, or even try to kill me. It doesn't matter. Just get better. I just want you to be that smart, sweet, and kind girl I met. Just please get better."

"What are you talking about? I'm not sick," Tina said with pouted lips.

Rachel felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she watched Quinn's tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'll get you the best specialist. There's still hope… I won't let you stay like this. I'll help you Tina!"

Tina wiped away the blonde's tears with her fingers. "Don't cry. You're not pretty when you cry."

Quinn cried even more and pulled Tina into a hug. "I'm sorry… believe me, I never wanted to hurt you like that. I have my reason for leaving you, I was doing it for you own good. I never thought that this would happen. I'm so sorry…"

Tears finally flowed down Rachel's cheeks, but she wiped them right away. She couldn't understand what Quinn was saying, but she could see the sincerity in the blonde's eyes. _But what was the use of apologizing to Tina? Quinn already ruined her friend's life. Even if she still had a big chance at full recovery, there are a lot of things that will never be the same. _

"Why are you saying sorry?"

Quinn got out of the embrace and soothingly took Tina's face into her hands. "You'll get better, Tina. I promise you."

"Why do you keep saying that? I told you I'm not sick."

Quinn wiped her tears away, and looked at the nurse to ask her about Tina's condition.

"She's made some great progress… she's improved quite a lot these past few months. As long as she continues her therapy, there is a good chance for a full recovery," the nurse explained.

"Can I refer her to a specialist? Would that help?"

"I think that's possible, but you'll have to speak to her current doctor."

Quinn just nodded at the nurse.

The blonde called Rachel over, and the brunette had no choice but to get closer. Quinn took the basket of flowers from her and gave it to Tina.

"Rachie?" Tina blurted out.

Rachel swallowed hard as she became nervous. Tina recognized her despite her disguise.

"Ray-Ray!" Tina said excitedly and pulled her into a tight hug.

Quinn's forehead creased in confusion and looked at the nurse. Rachel was silently praying that the nurse wouldn't recognize her. "I think you're mistaking me for someone," the brunette said in a different voice. She pretended to cough and rubbed her throat, just in case Quinn inquires about her voice. If she didn't change her voice, she was sure that Tina's attending nurse would definitely recognize her.

The nurse pulled Tina away from the embrace. "I'm sorry, but you look like her friend who visits here once a week."

"Ohh… okay," Rachel said giving the nurse a smile.

"Tina, she's not Rachie."

Tina didn't say anything else, but just stared at the brunette, but she switched her attention to the entrance when she saw her mom. Rachel was alarmed again when she saw Tina's mom, Janet. She can't allow her to see her. There was no way she wouldn't recognize her. She had to get way from here.

"Miss Fabray, I just need to use the bathroom."

Quinn just nodded and the brunette immediately walked away.

The blonde watched Tina happily welcome her mother, embracing her tightly.

Tina's mom, Janet, looked like she was in her mid-fifties. Her forehead crumpled when she looked at the blonde, glancing at the nurse and the fruit basket a. "Who are you? Are you visiting my daughter?"

Quinn nodded. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

Janet paused and her eyes slightly widened. "Quinn?" Suddenly there was anger in her eyes.

"You're the reason why my daughter is like this! You ruined her life!"

Quinn silently stood there, and gave an apologetic smile. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, I – " A resounding slap stopped the blonde from what she was about to say.

"You have some nerve… showing up here. After what you did to her! Just leave!" Janet screamed, pushing Quinn out.

"Mom, stop!"

They all looked at Tina with confusion.

"Don't yell at her. She's nice. Look, she gave me all these gifts," Tina said, pointing at the items.

Janet sobbed and embraced her daughter. "No, Tina, she's not a nice person. Don't ever talk to her again… you have to be careful."

Quinn lowered her head and looked at the ground. She felt as if her heart wanted to explode in extreme guilt and pain.

"Let's go inside Tina. Make sure she never comes here again," Janet said to the nurse. They turned around and walked away, leaving the blonde by herself.

Quinn sat down in the bench and cradled her face in both her hands. She had never felt that wretched before.

"Miss Fabray?"

The blonde lifted her head and looked at Rachel. She got up and walked towards the car, and the brunette did nothing but follow.

* * *

><p>Rachel rang the doorbell to Quinn's apartment, waiting for the blonde to open the door. Her boss called her earlier and asked her to bring some documents, proposal papers, and blueprints. Quinn hadn't shown up for work for the past three days, and her work was starting to pile up.<p>

She cancelled all of her appointments and asked one of the senior architects to relieve her for the project visits. But as the director and chief architect of the company, Quinn was the only one capable of completing some of the work.

The brunette knew that Quinn's absence had something to do with her visit to Tina. Rachel wanted know the reason why the blonde broke up with her friend. Tina was so devastated by the breakup that she never had the chance to elaborate on it. All she said was Quinn Fabray left her and how painful it was.

Rachel witnessed the confrontation between Quinn and Tina's mom so she felt she had a reason to inquire about the matter. She was really hoping that the blonde would answer her truthfully.

It seems like Quinn didn't have any plans to answer the door. Rachel turned the doorknob and it was unlocked. She went ahead and came in and saw a very contemporary unit. The place was dark, there were no lights and all of the glass walls were covered with blinds.

When Rachel turned on the light, she saw Quinn sitting down on the floor. Her knees were scrunched up and her arms were resting on top of them. Empty beer cans were all over the floor and an almost empty, opened bottle of liquor was on the coffee table. The blonde was obviously drunk. _Was she drinking in daytime… or had she been drinking all night long? _ She had been doing this for probably the past three days.

_Was Quinn that distressed with what happened to Tina?_ Rachel saw from a distance how Tina's mom slapped, blamed, and screamed at Quinn. After that the blonde looked completely distraught, and she was completely silent the entire ride home. She looked very affected. If that's the case, then there was still a sliver of conscience left inside of her.

"Miss Fabray…" Rachel called to her boss. When the blonde didn't move she called again.

Quinn moaned and lifted her head up. "Rachel…"

Rachel saw a face filled with sorrow and eyes completely drenched in tears. She looked really messed up. She looked like she hadn't showered for the past three days and her hair was tangled and all over the place. The brunette found her heart faintly aching for Quinn's emotional predicament. But Rachel dismissed it right away because what happened to her best friend was worse than this.

"M—Miss Fabray? What happened to you? Why do you… why do you look like that?"

Quinn took the opened beer can next to her and finished its content. "I'm such a horrible person, Rachel. I'm a bad person…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I destroyed so many lives… their dreams… I'm a monster."

_Good thing you know_, Rachel thought to herself.

"I don't deserve to live," Quinn said with her tears coming down.

Rachel was alarmed. _Was she planning on killing herself?_

"I'll accept my death. I won't do anything to stop the fortune anymore."

"W – what fortune?"

"If this is my punishment for hurting all those women… then I will accept death with open arms."

"You're drunk, Miss Fabray." Rachel was starting to get goose bumps from listening to Quinn. "Just get up, and I'll help you."

"Just listen to me, please? I just want somebody to listen to me…"

Rachel had no choice but to sit down on the couch. "You haven't been in the office for the past three days. Your firm needs you."

"Damn that firm to hell! What's the point, it's not like I can take it with me when I die," Quinn said slurring.

"Can you please refrain from saying anything about death? Whatever you're thinking or planning, just stop! Wait until you're not under the influence of alcohol." It didn't matter what Quinn did to Tina, she would never want to see the blonde kill herself.

"I'm doomed, Rachel. You don't know what I'm going through."

"Does this have something to do with the girl that we visited at the mental institution?"

"Tina… out of all the girls I've been with, Tina was the only one I didn't see a problem with. She was pretty close to perfection."

"If that's the case then why did you leave her? Why did you hurt her?" Rachel asked angrily. She stopped when she realized that she shouldn't lose control of her emotions. She still needed to act, so she continued with her soft voice. "I saw how you apologized to her. You said you hurt her… I just thought that was the reason for her breakdown."

"A woman like her deserves someone who could give her the kind of love the she deserves. I couldn't give her that kind of love, so I didn't deserve someone like her. I'm not the commitment… or marrying type of girl. I couldn't promise her forever. It would be unfair for her if I continued our relationship… she would never be happy with me. So I ended it… I wanted her to find the right person. I just tried to save her from someone like me."

Rachel just stared at Quinn, trying to process everything. _So she broke up with Tina because she was looking out for her friend? Is she telling truth?_ But the look in her eyes, her tears, and the remorse all over her face… they looked real.

"I never thought my actions would lead her to harm…" Quinn continued.

"You didn't love her, did you?" Rachel confirmed.

"I didn't. I've never fallen in love, Rachel. I've been with so many women… but I didn't love a single one. What can I do? I didn't feel anything for them. I just liked them… I desired them, but nothing beyond that. It's not like I didn't want to fall in love. It's just that I don't think I'm capable of that feeling. If I was, I should have felt it at least once, right?"

"So, you just liked her. Even with her wonderful qualities, you still weren't able to love her. If you were just going to leave her then you should have left her alone in the first place.

"We were attracted to each other at first sight. Who am I to go against that attraction? Once I got to know her that's when I realized how she should have never been with me. She deserved someone who could give her a happy ending."

"Are you sure you were doing it for her own good or were you just trying to collect another notch on your belt?"

"I left her for her own sake… and as far as I remember, I didn't just drop her. I broke up with her gently… I explained to her all the reasons. I never thought she'd lost her mind over it. Yet, I know it was still my fault and I'm still the one to blame." Quinn reached for the liquor bottle and drank it. "I ruined so many lives… it's only right if a pay for my sins. I'm ready to die."

"Your death will not change anything. It's not going to make Tina better again or the lives of the other girls for that matter. "

Quinn shook her head, staring into space.

"You don't understand what I'm going through."

"I do. Right now your conscience is eating you away for hurting all those women. Everyone makes mistakes… and it seems you have more to make up for. It doesn't mean you have to kill yourself; death is an easy way out. If you feel as horrible as I think you do… you need to suffer the consequences of your actions… and perhaps find a way to make them right."

* * *

><p>They continued to talk for a few minutes when Rachel finally convinced the blonde to get up and move to the couch. Rachel watched Quinn sleep for a few minutes. She seemed so innocent… like a lost puppy in search for someone to care for her. She wiped the blonde's face with a wet towel and situated her in the couch. She placed a pillow under her head and a blanket over her.<p>

_I should have just left her alone after everything she's done… _But she couldn't help but feel bad for Quinn. Rachel heard the blonde's explanation as to why she left Tina. Maybe it was never her intention to hurt her friend. If it was her, she would rather have Quinn leave her for the chance to find the person that could truly love her. The problem was Tina had a very weak coping capability. She had the propensity to lose it when triggered by great emotional pain.

Quinn was also suffering from emotional turmoil. Quinn wasn't that bad that she didn't deserved to not be heard. She accepted all of her wrong doings, and she even wanted to kill herself over it. Rachel thought it was only right for her to finally forgive Quinn. She needed to stop her plan to sabotage the blonde. Once she finished all of her pending work, she will put her resignation and leave the company.

Rachel just hoped that Quinn listened to her advice and continues to live on.

Initially I was planning on writing Quinn's encounter with all of her ex girlfriends, but decided against it because it seemed kind of redundant. I wrote the other girls in, but I hope it's not too confusing or made the story seemed rushed. If it is, please let me know, I can still change it around. I'm just glad I finally got all of the emotional stuff out of the way. More Faberry goodness on the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Rachel couldn't do anything but shake her head as she saw a much sober, but still inebriated Quinn Fabray laying on the couch. At least she wasn't as wasted like, their last encounter, two days ago. And from the looks of it, nothing had changed; Quinn was still planning on drinking her life away. She looked absolutely hopeless. This all started when Rachel called her boss to see how she was doing and to give an update on the firm's daily activities. But much to her chagrin, Quinn wasn't interested in what she had to say and just asked her to stop by the nearest liquor store. And now, here she was standing in the middle of Quinn's apartment checking up on the blonde again.

"Where is it?" Quinn asked when she saw Rachel come in empty handedly.

"I couldn't find any, apparently some blonde had taken drinking as a serious hobby, and now there's a shortage," Rachel retorted with sarcasm. The brunette never intended to give into Quinn's whim and encourage her drinking.

Quinn's forehead creased. "What did you say?"

The brunette sat down on the couch where the blonde was sitting. "Miss Fabray, do you just plan on just drinking your life away?" She glanced at Quinn's almost empty bar. "You've drank most of the alcohol you have, and what you're doing is not going to bring Tina's life back to normal."

"You don't understand, Rachel. You don't know what I'm going through, so you can't possibly know what I'm feeling right now. Aside from Tina, I've ruined so many lives. I just found out what happened to them recently. So, can you blame me for being like this?"

Rachel's curiosity peaked at what she just heard. "I know you said you've ruined your ex girlfriends' lives, but what actually happened to them?" You never know… I might be able to give you some helpful advice," Rachel asked, fully aware that she was overstepping their work relationship boundary, but she was still hoping that her boss would be comfortable enough to share this information with her.

Quinn finished her drink first before speaking again. "Santana, my first girlfriend, she's a nun now and it's because of me."

"Nun?" Rachel repeated, scrunching her face and suddenly remembering their discussion about the life in the convent. "What's so bad about being a nun? You can't really call that wrecking someone's life."

"She entered the convent when we broke up. Even if she's happy with her life now, I still ruined her dreams of becoming a doctor and having a family. She's living an isolated and restricted life because of me." Then there's Jasmine… a beautiful model with a sizzling body who grew three times her original size since we broke up. She took her depression out on food. I ruined her body, career, and future. And she even attempted to kill herself before gaining all the weight. She claimed she's fine with how she is, but I don't think she's happy. Aside from having a difficult time finding a love one, she is most likely to suffer from health issues."

Rachel just listened, shaking her head at Quinn.

"Scarlett just became violent. She trained to become a martial artist expert, so she can inflict pain on others. When I saw her, I could feel the hatred buried inside of her. How can she possibly find happiness in her life? Then there's Jade, who also became violent. She's in jail right now for attempted murder. She tried to kill her last two lovers who tried breaking up with her."

Rachel covered her mouth as she gaped in surprise, not believing what she was hearing.

"There's Amber… after I broke up with her, she got scared of investing any emotions in her relationships that she ended up hooking up with a bunch of guys. Now, she has six kids with different fathers. And with this economy… she and her kids are having a tough time. And then there's lovely Tina… I ruined her life. She just lost it… and who knows what happened to the other women I've broken up with."

The brunette finally realized where all the weird topics Quinn had been asking her came from. Rachel knew she would be burying herself in self pity and drinking her life away if she was the cause of other people's unhappiness.

"WOW! You're a horrible person, Miss Fabray," Rachel blurted out without thinking.

"What did you say?"

"I mean…why did you have to hurt them? It's not their fault they loved you."

"I have certain reasons why I left them. I didn't want to lead some of them on… some of them pushed me to leave them… and some just became too clingy. I have plenty of reasons why I had to leave them. And I admit there were times, I was wrong about my approach in breaking up with them. And you're right, I am a horrible person. That's why I told you, there's no reason for someone like me to live anymore," Quinn explained with pained facial expression.

Rachel wanted to reprimand the blonde for her past actions, but opted not to. She was worried that it might push the blonde to actually kill herself.

"I don't understand why this had to happen to all the women I left. I just can't believe how their lives turned out. I'm sure they'd been heartbroken before I'd broken their hearts, but why did they have to lose it with me though?"

"Maybe it was just you who triggered their emotional or psychological tendencies. It might have been their first time being hurt or they've been repeatedly hurt and just got tired. Perhaps you've hurt them so badly that it traumatized them. But one thing is for sure, those women, they all have weak constitutions for handling emotional stress, and that's why it affected them psychologically.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't break their hearts. I'm not happy whenever I leave a woman, but I just had to leave them. Every time I do, I always wish they'd find someone who could give them the love they need. I'm not trying to extract the blame from myself. I know I'd been bad, I fully accept that. But they knew of my reputation, I'd been nothing but honest to them – I never pretended to be someone I wasn't. I just wish I knew how to love, so even if my relationships failed, at least they can say that I loved them too. Even if they got hurt… at least they know I wasn't just using them, and perhaps the pain wouldn't be so bad. I just want somebody to love and to experience what love is.

Rachel just stared at the blonde. She knew she should be angry at Quinn right now, but all she wanted to do was to ease her misery instead. The blonde was not the only womanizer in this world – some are even worse. At least, Quinn owned up to all of her mistakes and was genuinely tormented by the guilt of her actions. Perhaps it wasn't too late for the blonde to change – everyone deserves a second chance after all. Maybe she could still experience how to love and the pain that could come from it too.

The brunette sat there for a few more seconds, coming up with the right thing to say that would hopefully jolt Quinn back to life. "I have no doubt that someday… you'll find the right person to fall madly in love with, but right now you need to stop all the drinking and the wallowing. You owe it to those women to turn your life around and make things better. Change yourself… avoid hurting anymore women. You need to understand that you maybe the cause of all these problems, but you're also your own solution."

* * *

><p>Quinn was smiling when Santana opened the door.<p>

"Quinn?" the nun surprisingly asked.

"Good morning, Sister Santana," the blonde greeted happily.

"Why did you come back? Are you here to ask more questions?" Santana inquired with a hint of uneasiness on her face, probably still thinking about the crazy inquisition from last time.

Quinn just smiled, slightly shaking her head. "I'm not here for that, Sister."

"If that's the case then what is the reason for you return?" the nun asked again, switching her eyes to the person next to Quinn.

Rachel saw this shift and just smiled at Santana.

"Good morning, Sister," the brunette greeted.

"Good morning to you too," Santana greeting back, then switching her attention back to the blonde.

"This is Rachel, my assistant. And Rachel, this is Sister Santana, my first girlfriend. But now… she's God's girlfriend," Quinn introduced the two with mirth playing in her eyes.

Sister Santana faintly smiled. "Here you go again with your teasing. Come in, let's talk inside."

They walked inside until they reached the receiving area. The moment they were situated in the couch, Quinn handed an envelope to the nun.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Santana's eyes grew wide when she saw the amount on the check that was in front of her. "One million dollars? What is this for?"

Quinn just smiled. "Sister, please accept my donation to this convent."

"This is too much, Quinn, I can't accept this."

"Well, I'm not leaving until you accept it."

Santana inserted the check back in the envelope. "Well if you insist… thank you so much, I can't begin to explain how much this would help our cause."

"My pleasure."

"What made you decide to make this kind of contribution to our church?"

"I know this convent is in need of donations for all the community service projects. I also want to participate. I want to volunteer for the outreach programs. And Rachel will also volunteer with me." Quinn switched her attention to Rachel, "right, Rachel?"

The brunette was caught off guard by the blonde just, and she couldn't do anything but nod, agreeing with Quinn.

"Are you really serious about this, Quinn? You're really going to volunteer?" Sister Santana asked just for confirmation.

"Is it so hard to believe, Sister? Don't tell me you're thinking that I have some ulterior motive. It's not good to think bad about others," Quinn said with amusement in her tone.

"I'm not thinking of anything bad, just surprised."

"Well if you must know, Miss Fabray here is turning over a new leaf." Rachel said with delight.

The brunette was fully notified of the blonde's plans to change. Quinn told her everything that was on her agenda for self improvement. She was hoping that it would help make up for hurting all those women. She wanted to help them one by one. Whether the fortune is true or not, she wanted to do something good before she dies.

What Rachel said really got through to Quinn and made her see the light. The drinking and self-pitying wasn't going to resolve anything. If her time here on earth was really limited, it was only better that she spends her remaining time left making up for all of her transgressions. She was done with all the crying and moaning. It was time for her to get over herself and start thinking about other people.

"Really, Quinn?" the nun asked.

The blonde nodded at Sister Santana. "I want to make things right again… and I'm starting with this."

"Well, that's very good news. I'm sure God is happy with your decision to change your life."

Santana gave them the schedule for all of their upcoming community services. Quinn also offered to bring some more volunteers to their outreach programs.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you, Miss Fabray?" Rachel asked the moment they stepped out of the convent.

"Yes, Rachel. I'm doing this from the bottom of my heart."

"And I'm really coming with you to volunteer?"

"I'll pay you for your time. It's just like working in the office. Their community services are only twice a month."

"Do you really think I would let you pay my volunteer time? I was just a bit surprised when you put me on the spot earlier.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable. The only reason I did it is because I know you're a very kind person and wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I already agreed so there's really no need to flatter me," the brunette said teasingly.

Quinn smiled. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel just returned the smile, happy that Quinn was beside her.

"What you're doing is really good, Miss Fabray. At least the population of your angry women will decrease in number." Rachel grinned when Quinn gave her a pointed look. "What? It's true. You're the one who said that there are plenty of women hating on you."

"If I only had the time… I would look for all of them and ask for their forgiveness."

"Time? You have all the time in the world. Or are you implying that there are so many that a lifetime is not enough to search for all of them?" the brunette joked.

Quinn just stayed silent. Once again, she looked bothered.

"It's just a joke… I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Rachel said apologetically, afraid that she hurt the blonde's feelings.

"Are you afraid to die, Rachel?" Quinn asked seriously with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Are we on this again? Is this your favorite topic or something?"

"Just answer me."

"Who's not afraid of dying? Everyone has a fear of the unknown. Unless you're one of those who don't care for life, like those people who would do those daredevil stunts, I think they might not be scared of dying… but I also believe they're not normal."

"I don't want to die yet."

"I'm happy to hear that, at least I know you're not thinking of suicide anymore. I'm sure you will live a long life. It's like what they say'only the good die young.'"

Quinn finally jolted back from her trance and glared at Rachel.

Rachel gave the blonde a playful smile. "Joking… just joking here."

The blonde's mouth twitched into a slight grin. "You know, I think you're becoming too comfortable with me. I'm still your boss. You shouldn't be giving me those sarcastic jokes. If you continue like this, I might changed my might and not give you that all expense paid trip to Italy."

The brunette just stared at Quinn. "You're giving an all expense paid trip to Italy?"

Quinn nodded, taking out an envelope from her coat's pocket.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I just want to reward my hard-working, perfect assistant. I just want to show my appreciation. "

Rachel felt like an arrow just shot through her chest. Quinn shouldn't be giving her this. She didn't deserve it when the true reason for her employment was vengeance. She shouldn't even be employed there anymore; she had no reason to stay anymore after all. She wasn't even sure herself why she chose to continue being the blonde's assistant.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't accept that, Miss Fabray."

"Why not? This is your incentive. Just consider it as one of your benefits working for my company."

"I really can't accept that," Rachel said, looking down at Quinn's hands capturing hers.

"I don't know what it is, but there is something about you, Rachel. From the first time I saw you, I just knew you were going to be an excellent assistant. And your performance proved that. The overall status of the firm improved ever since I hired you. My work load also lightened up. You're hard-working, smart, and dependable. And aside from work… you also helped me with my personal concerns. If it wasn't for you, I would still be drinking my life away and feeling bad for myself," Quinn paused, tightening the hold on Rachel's hands to further convey her sincerity.

"You helped me get back to my senses. You gave me the courage to move forward and the ideas on how to fix my life… and that meant so much to me. I might not be able to thank you every day, so this trip is just a small token of my appreciation," Quinn explained, holding out Rachel's palm and placing the envelope there. "So please take it."

Rachel returned the envelope to Quinn, feeling guilty. "I really can't accept that, Miss Fabray. I help you because that's my job, and I don't expect anything but my wage. Thank you for thinking of me, but I really can't accept it. Please don't force it on me."

Quinn was dismayed. "If that's what you want…"

"Thank you, Miss Fabray."

"But really, you're the kindest and the smartest assistant I have ever had."

Rachel smiled at the compliment. "You know all these flatteries would have worked if you just added the prettiest in there too."

The blonde smiled back. "You are beautiful. And I'm sure you'll be even more beautiful if you removed you glasses… let your hair down, and wear fashionable clothes."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're such a sweet talker."

Quinn laughed. "I'm telling the truth. I don't understand why you choose to appear like that… you're like a hidden gem. Ohhh I have an idea, maybe we can do a makeover."

"No, thanks. I prefer the way I look. I think I'll leave the looking pretty part to you."

"Speaking of make over, I think that's what I want to give Jasmine. I want to get her a personal trainer that would help her get back in shape. I want her to look sexy again. I know it would be difficult… and if liposuction is what she needs then I'll pay for it. "

"Do you think she'll be happy with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told me that she's pretty happy with how she is now. She already experienced how to be beautiful… and maybe she doesn't find importance in that anymore. They're just physical glories that would eventually fade after all. If that's her new way of thinking, then I don't think she needs a makeover. I'm thinking that having a love life would make her happy. She needs someone that would accept and lover her for who she is."

I apologize for taking so long to update, but deciding how to present this chapter was a real struggle. From this point on, there will be a lot of Faberry interaction, and I needed this chapter to justify the shift in their relationship. I really wanted to move their story forward without making it seemed rush. I also had a hard time coming up with a few lines, remember I'm still very new at this, and so I would really appreciate some feedback.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel couldn't help but smile from watching Jasmine and her date from a nearby distance. The couple was slow dancing at the restaurant where their date took place. They looked quite taken with each other. Quinn, who was seated next to the brunette, also had a big smile plastered on her face, obviously happy with the result of their matchmaking.

"We've done a great job, haven't we? I didn't think they were going to like each other right away."

A few days ago, Quinn and Rachel went to a matchmaking service and dating agency and looked for the right match for Jasmine. They found a lady of a similar background and weight. After conducting a thorough background investigation, not wanting to put Jasmine in harm's way, the agency arranged a blind date.

"I'm happy for her. I hope it lasts forever. I hope she doesn't end up playing with Jasmine's heart… if that ever happens she'll have to deal with me. I'm sure I can take her on, and I am not intimidated by her size.

"Just take it easy… we checked her background remember? Jennifer came from a good family. She's nice, responsible, and also really looking for love. She's just shy and a bit insecure about her weight, but I'm ninety percent sure that she won't play with Jasmine's heart. I think they would actually complement each other… Jasmine is a pretty cheerful lady. They're very well suited for each other."

The blonde nodded. "I really wish Jasmine true happiness."

Rachel switched her attention to the couple again. "Just look at them… you can see the sparkle in their eyes. I have a feeling that's they're going to be happily in love."

"Love… how happy can the person be when they're in love?" Quinn asked.

The brunette looked at her. The blonde looked curious. It was crazy that Quinn was just starting to learn about love, and had no clue of how it feels. "Very happy… it's like the happiest and most exciting emotion a person can feel."

"Really? Happier than the richest person in the world?"

"Yeah… happier than the richest and most beautiful person in the world. It's an amazing feeling when you're in love, and the person you love loves you back. It feels like you're on cloud nine all the time. Every moment is magical. They're always on your mind… you always wants to be with them. When people are in love, a mere touch can make a person ecstatic, there is more to a relationship than sexual passion."

"That sounds weird," Quinn replied shortly at Rachel's litany on love.

"Don't worry; you'll get to fell that weirdness one day."

"Are you in a relationship right now?" the blonde suddenly asked.

Rachel wasn't expecting that kind of question to come from her boss, but there was nothing bad about Quinn knowing a little bit about her personal life. She shook her head.

"Have you been in love before?"

"Of course. Most of the people I know have been in love. I think you're the only one…" the brunette teased.

"Did you get hurt when you fell in love?"

"Yeah… I've been cheated on before."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That was a long time ago… it's in the past. So, it doesn't matter to me anymore." Rachel assured, drinking her wine.

"So, why don't you have a boyfriend right now?" Quinn asked, assuming that the brunette was only interested in guys.

"Maybe it's not the right time for me to fall in love again. Wait a minute, Miss Fabray. What's up with the sudden interest in my personal life? You've never shown any interest in it before."

Quinn smiled. "Well you were just my assistant before. Now… I see you differently."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you see me now?"

"A friend."

Rachel stared at Quinn, surprise evident in her eyes. She never expected the blonde to ever consider her as a friend.

"You know, I may know a lot of women… but I've never actually been friends with a girl before. And I'm just happy to actually have friend that is a girl – a true girlfriend."

"So what made you consider me a friend?"

"Like what I've said before, there is something about you and I'm just drawn to trust you. I can always depend on you, and I know you would never let me down. I hope I can be a friend to you, too. If you ever have a problem, just let me know. I will always be here to help you."

Rachel was utterly speechless. If Quinn only knew her reason for coming into her life, she was sure that the blonde would be livid. She told herself that she was going to help the blonde fix her life to make up for her wrongdoings. And she was planning on leaving after without ever telling Quinn the truth about her identity.

She knew she was wrong for ever seeking revenge for Tina. Her actions were irrational and were motivated by her emotions. She was still hurt about what happened to her friend, but she understood the blonde now. She truly believed that Quinn never had evil motives when she broke up with Tina and was truly regretful for her past actions. And at this point, Rachel had truly forgiven the blonde.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled at Quinn when she entered her private office.<p>

"It's so good to see you in the office again. At least I don't have to keep on going back and forth to you apartment to get documents signed." The brunette stated, placing a few documents that the blonde needed to review on the desk.

"That's why I decided to finally come in. I noticed you were starting to complain about it." Quinn said smilingly, while sitting in her office chair."

Rachel laughed softly. "I wasn't complaining. I'm just merely stating that it's much more convenient for you to be here. So, welcome back, Miss Fabray."

"Thank you. By the way, Rachel, you're coming with me to my site visiting today."

"You're taking me with you? Why? You've never taken me to any of your visits before."

"I just want someone to talk to in the car."

"I didn't know that was part of my job description – entertaining my boss in her boring car ride." The brunette teased.

Quinn laughed. "You're also coming with me this Saturday, right? Sister Santana's church is having their community service."

And the brunette just nodded.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were at the project site in Upstate New York, where their client was planning on building their new project. Aside from them, a building and landscape architect, and a surveyor came as well to check the place.<p>

"I'm happy we got this project," Quinn said to the brunette.

"Me, too."

"I'm just relieved that S&M Firm finally stopped stealing our projects."

Rachel was stricken with guilt from those words. She remembered the large amount of money Quinn's firm lost because of her. In relation to that, S&M have been contacting her and asking her why she hadn't been supplying them any information regarding Quinn's firm's daily transactions. The brunette ignored the calls and the e-mails. She was done with her plans to sabotage Quinn's company.

The site visit ended around dinner time, and before heading out to the city Quinn took her to a small Italian restaurant in the area, where the blonde ordered tortellini.

"Is tortellini your favorite?" the brunette asked.

"YES! I've been here before, and they make it so good. Sometimes I would even drive here just to satisfy my cravings."

Rachel tasted the tortellini and nodded. "You know this is one of my favorite dishes to cook."

"You cook?"

"Of course. I love to cook. My dad has been teaching me how to cook ever since I was a little girl. And I'm not trying to brag or anything, but my tortellini in Parmigiano broth is so much better than this."

Quinn's eyes grew in surprise. "Really? You mean there is a better tortellini than this?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"This is something I need to taste for myself. You need to prove yourself and cook me tortellini."

"Sure! It will be my pleasure."

They happily continued eating and ordered some desserts.

"By the way, Miss Fabray, how's your project for the angry martial expert ex going?" Rachel asked, suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about it. I actually have a friend that specializes in anger psychiatry, and I told him about Scarlett. He went to the training center, and he was able to convince Scarlett to undergo some free psychotherapy sessions. Maybe, deep insider she knows that her anger is not normal. She should be starting her therapy now."

"Didn't she find it weird that some random psychiatrist would just randomly give her free therapy? And aren't you the one paying your friend for all her sessions?"

The blonde nodded. "I told my friend that Scarlett wouldn't accept any help from me, so my friend just told her that he's doing some case study, and he was simply looking for a volunteer patient. And luckily she agreed."

Rachel listened, nodding her head. "I'm glad she agreed, and I hope it will bring positive changes in her life."

"I'm also planning on doing that for Jade. I want my friend to give her therapy to remove all of her violent urges. So when she gets out of jail in a few years she can start anew. And when it's time for her release, I also want to help integrate her back into society and workforce."

"That's a very good idea. I'm sure it would help turn her life around."

After a few minutes of eating dessert in silence, Quinn spoke again.

"I also want to help Tina, but her mom wouldn't let me. And I heard they're moving to California, where she would continue her rehabilitation."

Rachel knew about it. Next week Tina and her parents would be moving to the west coast to start a new life there. The brunette was sad about it, but she had to force herself to hide it.

"I hope I can see her before she leaves, but I think it's impossible. They banned me from ever seeing her again." Quinn said with sadness laced in her voice.

"Well… maybe the sunshine in California will speed up her recovery." Rachel was telling herself the same thing to lessen the sadness she felt whenever she thought about her impeding separation from her best friend.

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

><p>A few days after their site visit, Quinn invited Rachel to her apartment. The brunette kept her promise and cooked tortellini for her. She wanted the blonde to really taste her food. With the first bite, a smile appeared on Quinn's lips and her face lit up, obviously enjoying the pasta.<p>

"WOW! This is delicious. I've never had tortellini in Parmigiano broth, and you were right it's so much better than the one at the restaurant."

"Thank you."

Quinn excitedly took another bite. "It's official. This is the best tortellini I've ever tasted. I love it." She groaned. "I can probably finish this entire bowl."

Rachel smiled, watching the blonde eat. Out of everyone who had appreciated her cooking, Quinn's made her heart swell in joy the most.

"So, this is one of your specialties. What other specialties do you have?" Quinn asked, while chewing her food.

"Well, I'm a big fan of Italian food. So I can cook different kinds of pasta dishes, and I was told that my steak Florentine is to die for."

"Wow! I wish I can taste all of your wonderful cooking."

"Maybe next time, I can make you the steak."

"Really? Okay, I'll take your word for it. No taking it back." Quinn said excitedly.

Rachel nodded. "But I don't want you getting spoiled. Cooking for you is not exactly part of my job description."

Quinn smirked. "Can we make it part of your job?"

The brunette made a face and laughed.

"The person you marry will be so lucky to have you."

Rachel was flattered. "You know… you don't need to keep on buttering me up. I already agreed to cook for you again."

"I'm just stating the truth. By the way, I already arranged what I wanted to do for Amber."

"She's the one with six children right?"

Quinn nodded. "My aunt, Sam's mom, has a foundation that gives college scholarships for smart, underprivileged children. I was able to request six slots for Amber's children."

"She accepted it?"

"Yes. A representative from the foundation visited Amber and told her about conditions of the scholarships."

"Didn't Amber wonder how they qualified?"

"The rep told her that someone saw the potential in her children and recommended them, and she seemed to be satisfied with that answer. And I also asked my aunt if she could give Amber a job because right now, she's still working at diner near her house. Luckily, a position just opened up at the foundation with a bigger salary and better working hours.

"That's good news. At least she can start fixing her life, and she doesn't have to worry her children's college education."

"Yeah, I'm really hoping this could be the start of their financial recovery."

Quinn continued eating while Rachel just watched. She was happy that the blonde was exerting all this effort to help all the women she had hurt. And the brunette couldn't help but admire the changes in Quinn.


	9. Chapter 8

I planned on posting this yesterday, but a crisis at work kept me from doing it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really enjoy reading all of your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

Ch. 8

Just like what they agreed upon, Rachel accompanied Quinn to the community service. The blonde was giddy during the entire car ride, obviously unable to contain her excitement. She truly wanted to help. They both wore a white T-shirt that had printed logo of the monastery on the front and the word "volunteer" on the back.

The park was turned into a carnival for the entire day. The church decided to set up a community outreach event that would bring joy, laughter, and love to the children from the poorest neighborhoods in the city. The volunteers helped set up the food and game booths, and played with the children. The place was filled with exciting attractions like face painting, karaoke, rides, puppet making workshops, and animal farms. And to top it all off, local performers entertained on the stage throughout the day.

"It's nice to see Quinn being like this," Santana said to Rachel as they watched Quinn play with the children. The blonde's eyes were filled with joy as she happily interacts with each child. "I never thought I would see her in a situation like this."

"Why, Sister Santana? Is Quinn not familiar with the kind of life these inner city kids' have?" Rachel inquired.

"I don't think so. Quinn came from a family with money and never really got a chance to witness the hardship of underprivileged kids. And I never really expected her to make time and help out like this."

"Miss Fabray is really not that bad of a person, she'd done some good deeds. I don't think she has it in her to hurt women… she doesn't want to be a heartbreaker anymore."

Santana smiled. "Good for her."

Rachel smiled back then continued watching the blonde.

"You look quite pleased with Quinn's improvement."

The brunette just nodded, not taking her eyes off Quinn. "Of course."

"Do you have feelings for Quinn?"

The smile disappeared on Rachel's face and switched her attention back to Santana. "Of course not, Sister! You're mistaken. I know how she is with women so why would I like someone like her?"

"But didn't you just say that she already stopped being a heartbreaker? So, that shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"But, I don't like her like that," Rachel insisted. "And I would never have romantic feelings for her."

Santana just gave her a meaningful smile before saying goodbye. Rachel returned her gaze back to Quinn who was laughing and giving each child a high-five. Yes, she found the blonde adorable at that moment, and it's also true that she really wanted to help the blonde get her life in order, but that didn't mean she had any romantic feelings for her boss.

_Why would make Sister Santana think like that?_

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun. You could see the joy in their eyes when the volunteers started paying attention to them and playing with them. I can't believe that the mere act of spending quality time and playing with them would bring so much joy," Quinn said to Rachel. They were both sitting in the car, heading back to Quinn's apartment.<p>

"I never thought I would enjoy playing with kids so much."

"That means you'll be a good mother someday."

"You don't understand. I was an only child, and most of my childhood was spent with private tutors. So, it was a pretty sheltered life, and I never really had the chance to play with other kids."Quinn was an only child, and became parentless when she was twenty-one years old when her parents met their early demise in a vehicular accident.

"This is a totally new experience for me."

"Are you trying to tell me that there is something the great Quinn Fabray hasn't experienced?"

"Don't get me wrong… I've experienced many things in my life. I've done the craziest, the rowdiest things. But this is the first time I've experienced the simple things in life, like giving time to a charity for example. It's a different feeling of happiness… like there's a certain feeling of fulfillment. And it's good to be aware of the incredible economic struggles those inner-city communities are facing."

"Then you should definitely do this more often."

"Yeah, that's what I was telling Sister Santana. Whenever I'm free and there's a community service even, I am so there. And if I'm not able to make, I'll at least make so kind of monetary donation."

Rachel smiled, seeing the blonde like this made her happy. Aside from changing her life around, the blonde also became compassionate and charitable in the process – a definite plus in a person's personality.

* * *

><p>Just like what Rachel promised, the brunette made the steak Florentine for dinner. And just like with the tortellini, Quinn cleaned the plate off, and gave her countless of praises that caused the brunette's heart to soar once again. After they ate, they had tea in front of the T.V., and continued with their conversation.<p>

"Where are you parents? Do they live here in the city?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, they live in Lima, Ohio. I'm the only one that lives here."

"Didn't you mention that you're also an only child? It's hard being the only child isn't?" When both of my parents passed away, I didn't really have anyone to share my sadness with. Of course, my other relatives mourned their loss, but no one felt the same pain I did at that moment. If I had a sibling, we could have helped each other move on. But since I was the only one, I was forced to deal with it on my own."

"Even though both my parents are still alive, I can still imagine what you went through. Did you at least have a best friend with you during those tough times?"

"I did. Sam was my shoulder to cry on."

"I also have a best friend. We're practically sisters. We share everything, from pain to happiness. She was the one who stood by me during the most difficult times of my life, and vice versa. We get our strength from each other. I love her very much. I would do anything to help her out."

"It must be nice having you as a best friend. What's her name?"

Rachel looked at Quinn. "Huh? Ah… Tin-Tin." That was Tina's nickname growing up.

"Well, Tin-Tin is one lucky girl. I hope you can also be my best friend," Quinn said smilingly.

Rachel was speechless. The blonde had that kind of smile that seemed to have the power to immobilize its recipients. _She's so beautiful_, the brunette thought, lulling her head to the side. She should have been immune to Quinn's "powers." And the brunette just ended up giving the blonde a sweet smile.

Rachel looked at her watched and gasped. "Oh wow, it's already eleven o'clock.

"Yeah… we got lost in our conversations. We didn't even notice the time."

The brunette got up. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Fabray."

"Let me take you home," Quinn offered, standing up as well.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can just take a taxi."

"No, it's late. It's not safe for you to be outside by yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Rachel assured and was about to head to the front door when Quinn gently grabbed her arm.

"Don't be stubborn, Rachel. Let me give you a ride."

"Miss Fabray, it's only eleven o'clock. It's not that late. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you don't want me to give you a ride, then just sleep here then. Just go home before work tomorrow."

"But your apartment only has one bedroom," Rachel stated.

"You sleep on my bed, and I'll take the couch. It's a long, comfy couch, so I shouldn't have a problem."

Rachel couldn't believe that Quinn would worry about her that much.

"Please, Rachel. Just do what I say. I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. And you can even take a shower if you want to."

There was nothing perverse in Quinn's voice. She was sure that the blonde was only looking out for her safety. And with the way she looked, there was no way Quinn would even be tempted to have sex with her.

The blonde seemed to sigh in relief, when Rachel nodded in agreement. And the brunette couldn't help, but be deeply touched with Quinn's caring gesture.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn turned from facing the back rest of couch. She was startled when she saw the old fortune teller, on the wooden coffee table. She was laid out on her side, and was using her elbow to lift her head up. The blonde got up alarmingly. "What are you doing here? Are you here to give me clues again?"<em>

"_Nope. I've given you enough clues. I'm just here to remind you of your fate."_

"_For Christ's sake! Can you just please leave me alone?"_

_The old lady sat up. "You only have three months left before your birthday. You still need to marry that girl or you will die."_

"_I don't care about what you have to say. I'm not going to marry a random person. I've accepted my fate, I'm okay with dying. I don't think I deserve to live anyway. I might just end up hurting more women if I do. I'm sick of this. Just stop showing yourself to me. Don't bother me anymore" _

_Instead of the old lady responding, she just laughed boisterously. When the laugh got louder and louder, Quinn closed her eyes and covered her ears…_

The blonde got up. She was still on the couch, but the old lady was nowhere to be seen. Quinn shook her head, not believing that she dreamt about the fortune teller again.

Quinn tried going back to sleep, but no matter how much she tried relaxing her mind she can't seem to fall asleep again. So she decided to go to the kitchen to get some ice and get a bottle of whiskey from the bar. She went back to the couch and took a few shots, hoping that the alcohol would make her sleepy again.

_Am I really going to die?_ She asked herself. Even though she already accepted it, knowing that she was going to die in such an early age still caused her some pain. She still had a lot of thing she wanted to do and experience. The thought made Quinn completely depressed and ended up having a shot too many.

Rachel was tossing and turning. She wasn't used to sleeping in other people's house, and being on Quinn's bed made it even more impossible to get comfortable. The blonde's bed sheets smelled good and fresh, and she could smell Quinn's delicious scent on the pillow. She smiled dreamily while embracing one of the pillows.

She couldn't help but be elated from Quinn's genuine display of concern for her. The blond sacrificed her own comfort and slept on the couch just to make sure she was comfortable. She never thought she could be that thoughtful.

_How was Quinn outside? Was she already asleep? Maybe she's uncomfortable on the couch. _Rachel asked herself repeatedly, hoping that the blonde was able to get some rest. After asking the same questions over and over again in her head, the brunette finally decided to go outside and check for herself. She opened the door and saw Quinn sleeping on the couch, wearing a white camisole and boy shorts.

As she walked closer to the couch, she noticed the shot glass and the bottle of alcohol on the side table. _So Quinn drank again?_ She stood right next to the couch and fixed the blonde's pillow and grabbed the blanket that got pushed to the bottom of her feet. Rachel was about to pull the blanket up, when she became mesmerized by the image in front of her. Quinn's legs were fit and delectable, and between her snow white thighs there was only the boy short's pure white piece of cloth. The brunette gulped and licked her lips as her mouth became dry. Her eyes continued their exploration upward. The flimsy camisole did nothing, but revealed the blonde's soft, feminine curves, while her pale and voluptuous breasts threatened to spill out. The brunette started to imagine how smooth they'd be under her hands, but before Rachel's desire could begin to burn, she shook her head out of trance and immediately covered Quinn's body.

Her eyes landed on the blonde's face and hazel eyes. How could she manage to be that gorgeous even while asleep? She knew Quinn was beautiful, but she never really paid much attention to her boss' physical attributes. But now her mind seemed to want to acknowledge it.

She suddenly remembered her conversation with Sister Santana at the community service event. Her thoughts went back to the question the nun asked her. She would never like Quinn even though she was thoughtful, had a gorgeous face, a beautiful body, a charming smile, and a completely better person. Her forgiveness should be enough for the blonde.

Quinn groaned and opened her eyes. Rachel was startled, and realized that it was too late for her to run and hide. The blonde blinked a few times, her drunkenness making her disoriented. When Quinn's forehead creased in confusion, the brunette suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair was down.

"You're pretty…" Quinn said sweetly, slurring.

Rachel was about to turn around when the blonde grabbed her slender arms and pulled her closer. Suddenly, their faces were almost touching. The brunette just stood there, stunned, as the blonde gave her a suggestive look. She tried pulling herself away, but completely lost all focus at what happened next.

Quinn grabbed the back of her head and gently pulled her head down. The blonde's lips tentatively captured hers. Rachel was amazed at the tingling sensation that seemed to spread through every inch of her body. Instead of moving and tearing herself away, the brunette found herself closing her eyes and savoring the sensual feeling of the kiss.

She was about to respond to the kiss when she felt the blonde's lips suddenly stopped moving against hers. When she lifted her head up to look at Quinn, she found the blonde soundly asleep once again and obviously unaware of what just transpired.

Rachel immediately got up, completely shaken. What just happened? Did they just kiss? Quinn kissed her. And she liked it. In fact, she felt a sense of regret once it was over. She stared at the blonde, shaking her head. The brunette ran back to the room, convincing herself that she did not like Quinn.

Another major development and more to come. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 9

Meant to post this last night, but work got in the way. I apologize for the wait, but I've been a bit busy lately, and I also started a new story. So, if you have some time please check out, My Soul Alone Again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you for reading and reviewing.

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

It was eleven o'clock, and Rachel was nervous wreck. She stood by her desk with clammy hands and a thumping heart as she watched her boss enter through the glass door.

"Hi, Rachel. Good morning," Quinn greeted sweetly then flashing a charming smile like she always does.

Rachel smiled back despite her uneasiness "Good morning, Miss Fabray."

"Can you please come inside my office and bring my schedule." Quinn asked nicely.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Rachel sighed in relief as the blonde entered her private office. She was finally able to breathe again knowing that Quinn didn't seem to have any recollection of what happened the night before. She could finally put her worries to rest and just erase it from her memory. The assistant shook her head, reprimanding herself for remembering the kiss again. How could she forget about it when her mind is keeping it on constant rewind? Before she could waste anymore time dwelling on it, Rachel broke herself out of her daydream and entered Quinn's private office instead.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad host and not even preparing breakfast for you this morning. I had a few shots last night and a kind of overslept..." Quinn explained, smiling sheepishly while rubbing her nape.

Rachel woke up pretty early the following morning and was relieved to find Quinn still asleep on the couch. She immediately gathered her stuff and stealthily made a quiet exit, not wanting to risk waking up her boss.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Fabray. It was perfectly fine."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Quinn asked.

Instead of lying, Rachel just told her the truth. The bags under her eyes made it pretty obvious after all. "Not really. I guess I just missed my own bed."

"You should leave early today then. Catch up on some sleep."

"No, thanks. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Let's have lunch together then. My treat. I was such a bad host, and I want to make it up to you."

Rachel couldn't help but watch Quinn's lips. Mesmerized, following their every movement as the words came out of them. Remembering how those luscious lips captured hers and sent shivers down her spine. The lips that kept her up almost all night long.

Rachel quickly switched her focus, not wanting her boss to catch her staring. "There's no need for that, Miss Fabray. I should actually be thanking you for last night – for looking out for me."

"But I insist." Quinn said, not taking no for an answer.

And before Rachel could refuse again, Quinn stood up and grabbed something behind her desk. "By the way, I got this for you on my way here. I hope you like it." The blonde said, giving her an expensive looking box of chocolates.

Rachel accepted it with confusion plastered on her face. "Why are you giving me chocolates?"

"Just a simple gift. I hope this is okay. It's a lot cheaper compared to the trip to Italy."

Rachel had a sweet tooth, making chocolates one of her guilty pleasures. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly giddy at Quinn's sweetness. "Thank you, Miss Fabray," the brunette said evenly, trying to contain her excitement.

"You're very welcome. If you want, I can give you one every day."

"You don't need to do that. You'll make me gain weight."

"That's impossible. From what I can see, you're in really good shape. That's why I don't understand why you always wear these loose-fitting office clothes. Maybe next time, I should give you a sexy dress instead." Quinn walked closer to the smaller girl and tenderly lifted her chin with her finger tips. "And maybe a new pair of glasses –" The soft touch sent a sudden jolt of electricity to Rachel's body, causing her to move her head to the side.

"I'm sorry did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Rachel smiled slightly. "No, I just happen to be ticklish there." The brunette lied.

Quinn smiled back. "Oh, I see. Let's go to lunch then." And before Rachel could say no again, her boss already grabbed her hand and leading her out of the office.

* * *

><p>Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the amount of money that was direct deposited into her account. It was a lot more than it should be. The brunette called the accounting department to report the discrepancy, but according to the payroll personnel it wasn't a mistake. If that was the case, then Quinn just gave her a big raise.<p>

_This is too much_, Rachel thought.

Quinn was being way too nice to her. Her conscience couldn't handle it anymore. And she also couldn't handle the blonde's charm anymore. She was afraid she might completely fall for her. It was time to finally leave the firm. After thinking about it for a few minutes, Rachel finally made her decision.

She sat on her desk and started typing away on the computer. After writing her resignation letter, she printed it and proceeded to enter Quinn's office. The blonde was sitting in her chair, scanning through some documents, having just arrived from meeting with a few construction companies.

Rachel handed her the letter. Quinn's forehead was scrunched up in confusion and her eyes widened in surprise as she read through the letter. "You're resigning?"

The assistant just nodded.

"Why?" Quinn asked, looking perplexed.

The reason was on the letter. "I want to go back to Broadway."

Rachel could see the sadness in those hazel eyes, making her want to take back her resignation. But she knew she needed to stand by her decision. It just wasn't right for her to stay anymore. She needed to keep her feelings from developing any further. And that meant avoiding Quinn.

"Please don't go," Quinn pleaded sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. My decision is final. I've wanted to resign for a long time now, but I prolonged my stay to help you out. But now that you're okay, I can leave." Rachel explained softly.

"You can't leave, Rachel. I need you."

The brunette bit her lower lip, wanting to give in to Quinn's plea. But she knew staying and getting close to the blond would just leave her heartbroken.

Her boss got up from her chair and came near her. Quinn held her hands firmly. "I need you. Please don't leave me, Quinn begged again.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just stared at her hands that were being held by the blonde.

"Please stay until I have to go."

Rachel looked back up to Quinn. "Why are you going somewhere?"

The blonde didn't answer her question. "Just stay for three more months."

Rachel faltered. She couldn't take the sadness in Quinn's hazel eyes anymore. It was breaking her heart. She nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll wait. I won't leave yet."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Rachel watched from a distance as Quinn talked to Sister Santana. She was curious about what the two were discussing. A few moments later, Sister Santa seemed to give Quinn a pray over.<p>

The brunette couldn't understand Quinn's reason for not divulging where she was going. Rachel was certain that it wasn't work related because she knew about every transaction that pertained to the company. And she also knew that Quinn wasn't ready to get on a plane anytime soon because of what just happened.

Rachel was saddened by the thought of the blonde leaving and them never seeing each other again. She knew Quinn very well at this point. She knew her strengths, her weaknesses, her worries, and what causes her happiness. She also witnessed how Quinn changed her life around. She was proud of how she had changed. Rachel was glad she had been a part of that change and the blonde's life. She didn't want to leave or be apart from Quinn.

She could finally admit that she had fallen in love with Quinn already. But it wasn't right. Even if they try to pursue a relationship, she knew it wasn't going anywhere. Quinn wasn't capable of falling in love. She wasn't the commitment type. They would just end up breaking up, leaving her heartbroken.

In addition to that, Quinn didn't seem to want to get involved with any woman right now. As if she lost all interest in women. Even if the blonde sees her true form, she still wouldn't be interested.

Quinn considered her as a confidant. It didn't mean anything whenever the blonde held her hand. And there was no meaning behind Quinn giving her chocolates and cakes. Quinn was just a sweet and thoughtful person. And she shouldn't read into those gestures.

Who would have thought that her plan would have ended up like this? She entered her life to avenge her friend but she ended up falling in love with Quinn instead.

_What a freaking twist of fate…_

She smiled when she saw Quinn coming her way. There was also a smile on the blonde's lips. "Did you just have a confession with Sister Santana? Rachel asked jokingly.

"Sort of."

"Did it make you feel good?"

"Yes. I know you're Jewish, but could you please come with me to church one of these days?"

"Sure. That's actually good. Maybe holding on a to a higher faith will let you achieve that peace of mind you've been searching for. I know you still feel bad and blaming yourself for what happened to those women. You've been very sincere and you've changed. And if you give all your worries to God, I'm sure he will take care of you."

Quinn touched her shoulder. "Thank you, Rachel. You always make me feel better. If you never talked some sense into me, I'm sure I would still drinking and wallowing in self-pity. I don't know how to tell you how I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"The chocolate and cakes are good enough for me." Rachel said, lightening up the mood.

"If that's the case, then I should buy an entire store full chocolates and cakes." Quinn said laughingly.

* * *

><p>"I also want to leave something for my assistant. That should be okay, right?" Quinn asked her Uncle John. She picked her uncle, Sam's dad, to be the executor of her last will and testament.<p>

"Yes, that's fine. Whomever you want is fine. Well, who is this assistant?"

"Rachel Berry," Quinn replied.

John smiled. "So, she's a woman. Aside from being your assistant what's her connection to you? Or rather what is she doing to you to make you want to leave her some inheritance?"

Quinn noticed her uncle's sarcastic tone. But she's couldn't really blame him, her uncle knew her reputation with women. "Don't think bad of her, Uncle. Rachel is a decent woman. And she's not my woman. She's my friend."

"Your friend?" her uncle asked incredulously. "And when did my niece start having female friends?"

"Actually, just now."

"How did it happen then?" Oh I know. I bet she's not that good looking so you didn't have any interest in her?"

Quinn looked into space and started thinking about what Rachel looked like. She was far beyond her type. She liked glamorous women who dressed well and knew how to make themselves look good. She liked women whose hair was always down and swaying with their every move. She liked women with noticeably beautiful face and a body to die for. Rachel was really far beyond her type.

"I think she's pretty. If she removes her glasses, lets her hair down, and wears fashionable clothes and shoes. I think she's just hiding her beauty."

"So, this assistant of yours is a nerd. That's why you didn't have any interest."

"She looks a bit out-dated, but she doesn't have nerdy character. She's intelligent, and not the nerdy type. She's efficient. As an assistant and a person, I can't really say anything bad about her. She's very good and nice. She's easy to be with and I have fun when I'm with her. She's funny, too. She could make me laugh even when I'm in a bad mood. And instead of getting irritated with her sarcastic jokes, I find them amusing. She always knows what to do on certain situations. She's bright, dependable, and a very good cook. I could eat her food all day. She has a good heart. She's also very thoughtful and sincere. She's very dear to me. I always like her around, I always want to…" Quinn stopped when she noticed her uncle giving her a knowing smile.

"You like her, Quinn."

"Of course, I like her. If I didn't like her then I would have never considered her as a friend."

Her uncle shook his head. "No. You like her not just as an assistant, nor just a friend, but as a woman. I'm not talking about liking a woman in a sexual way but liking a woman in a way that you might have never felt before."

Quinn furrowed her forehead. "What do you mean?"

"That you have feelings for her, Quinn. It's nonsexual… for now… But it's the kind of liking that is more beautiful than sexual liking. It's the type of feeling that could likely develop to love."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked confusingly.

"It's better to start out with this kind of feelings than starting out with sexual passion. I could smell commitment and wedding bells with that type of feeling."

"I don't understand, Uncle. Rachel is not my type." Quinn never thought about the brunette that way because she had respect for her. But she couldn't deny how she would sometimes try to imagine what Rachel would like without her glasses, with her hair down, and wearing sexy clothes.

"There is no such thing as "type" when it comes to love. People usually end up marrying people who aren't their type. In the beginning, your aunt wasn't my type. But I ended up falling in love with her. Maybe you're just not sexually attracted to Rachel yet, but you would eventually. It's a step-by-step process."

Quinn shook her head. "Don't give me any ideas. I don't want to get sued for sexual harassment."

Her uncle just laughed.

"Besides, I'm here so you could give me some advice on my last will, not on how to hit on my assistant." The blonde continued.

"What made you want to do this all of a sudden? You're too young to settle this kind of thing."

"I told you Uncle, ever since that plane crash, I just realized that there is no guarantee when it comes to life. And in case it happens again, I just want everything to be settled."


	11. Chapter 10

I own nothing, but the mistakes.

Chapter 10

Quinn carefully placed a yellow hard hat on Rachel's head. The petite girl smiled, thanking her boss for putting it on. The blonde smiled back, noticing how cute Rachel looked whenever she smiles. The brunette had a nice set of teeth. And well, a nice pair of lips, too.

The smile on the blonde's lips slowly disappeared once she realized what she was doing. She was staring at her assistant's lips. And as she moved her gaze up to those sparkling brown eyes, Quinn felt a sudden urge to remove the brunette's glasses, wanting to see her face without them.

"Miss Fabray, do I have something on my face?" her assistant asked warily.

"No, you don't. I just noticed how cute you look in that hard hat." Quinn said, slightly grinning with a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

"I guess I should wear it more often then, so I can look cute all the time, right?" Rachel said, posing sideways, and then tilting the hard hat.

The blonde chuckled. "You know what would look even cuter? If you take your glasses off."

"You know instead of paying attention to my cuteness maybe you should go back to work instead. They're waiting for you." Rachel said, pointing at the other engineers and architects at the project site as well.

A soft smile remained on Quinn's lips as she held on to Rachel's arm, assisting her with walking across the construction site. Her skin felt soft. She wondered if the petite girl felt that smooth all over. The blonde quickly reprimanded herself for allowing her mind to wander inappropriately. _Why am I suddenly thinking like this_? _Thanks a lot, Uncle, thanks for putting all these sexual thoughts in my head. _She thought as she groaned inside her head.

The blonde heard Rachel gasped, instantly noticing how the petite girl had her arms wrapped around her waist, Quinn felt Rachel's breasts pressed against her stomach. The brunette looked up at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fabray, I accidentally tripped." Rachel apologized, trying to get her balance back and moving away from the blonde.

_What was that? Did I just like how Rachel's body pressed against mine?_ Quinn shook her head. _Bad Quinn, bad. You shouldn't be having these feelings. We're done with women, remember? There are bigger things to worry about._

A few moments later, Quinn became busy with her work, discussing various elements of the project with the construction team. They'd been talking for a while when a thought suddenly entered her mind. _What is Rachel doing?_ She asked herself with her eyes already wandering, looking for the brunette. She saw the petite girl with her back facing the blonde just outside the construction building.

Rachel took her ponytail out, letting her long brown hair cascade down her back. Quinn quietly wished for the brunette to turn around so she could see Rachel's face with her hair down. Unfortunately, her wish wasn't answered, Rachel didn't turn around and simply put her hair back up. It seemed she was just fixing her hair.

"Quinn," One of the engineers called her, trying to get her attention. She was so lost in her trance that she didn't even hear what they've been talking about.

"Quinn," the engineer said her name again, finally jolting the blonde back to reality.

"Huh?" Quinn responded, slowly regaining her thoughts back and finally removing her gaze from her assistant.

* * *

><p>It was around lunch time when Quinn finished with her work around the construction site. And they ended up driving to the nearest Thai restaurant.<p>

"You look beat from today's site visit?"

Rachel smiled while chewing her food. "Your fault. You're the one who brought me here even though my presence wasn't required. I didn't really understand anything that was discussed today. I don't really know much about architecture and construction."

Quinn smiled back. Why did she want Rachel to always be with her? Like the other night, she invited the brunette to a party, but she refused because of a headache. She always wanted her near her. Sometimes she finds herself finding excuses just to be with her assistant.

"That's why I brought you here. I want you to learn." The blonde said, making up an excuse.

"You said, you were going away, right? Is this permanent or temporary?" the brunette asked, suddenly changing the topic.

Quinn was instantly saddened by the question, but she hid it, not wanting Rachel to get the wrong idea about her leaving. "Permanent." She answered simply.

"Where are you going? Why won't you tell me?"

"Let's just say that I'm going to a place very far from New York."

Rachel saw a glint of sadness in the blonde's eyes. "If you're leaving, then what's going to happen to your firm?"

"I'll leave someone in charge to manage it."

"I'll miss you."

The simple statement brought a smile to Quinn's lips. She was touched by her honesty. "I'll miss you too." It was true. If a ghost could feel that kind of emotion, she was certain that she would definitely feel it for Rachel.

The brunette looked down on her food, avoiding those hazel orbs, and then hurriedly started eating again.

"Hey slow down, you might choke," Quinn warned, offering the brunette a drink. Rachel kept her head down, still not wanting to look at her boss. But the blonde caught a glimpse of her eyes and saw them glisten in tears. "Are you crying?"

Rachel quickly wiped away a few drops of her tears, then pointing at her food. "The food is too spicy. The spiciness is making me tear up. Tears always come out whenever I eat spicy food.

"Are you sure it's the spicy food, and not because you're going to miss me when I leave? Don't deny it, those tears were for me. "Quinn teased, lightening up the mood.

"No way!" Rachel exclaimed instantly, continuing her eating.

It was times like this when Quinn really wished the fortune was wrong. She wouldn't want Rachel to cry when she died. They've grown very close to each other and it's only natural that the brunette would be saddened by her fate.

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes widened in surprise as she looked through the peephole and saw the person behind the door of her apartment, ringing the doorbell. What was Quinn doing in her apartment? The blonde gave her a ride once, but she never thought that a day would come where her boss would actually pay her a visit.<p>

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a tightly fitted tank top with a low neckline and some booty shorts. She couldn't let Quinn see her like this. She had never been as thankful for having a peephole as she was now. If it wasn't for it, her secret would have been discovered.

"Hold on" Rachel said loudly. She hastily went in her room and took out an oversize t-shirt and sweat pants from her closet. She hurriedly collected her hair and tied it in a messy pony tail and put on her glasses.

"Miss Fabray," she greeted once she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored. I want someone to talk to. I was going to ask you to come over, but that would be too much of an inconvenience for you. So, I just decided to come to your apartment instead."Quinn explained, giving Rachel's entire body a look over. "You look very comfy in that shirt."

"You mean, I look like a mom who just spent all day chasing her kids."

Quinn smiled. "Well if you look like a mommy, then you're one cute mommy."

"You know that's what I like about you. Not only did you bring food, but you also brought your flattery with you." Rachel teased, looking at the takeout food Quinn was carrying in a plastic bag.

Quinn's lips broke out into a playful smirk. "That wasn't flattery. It was honesty."

"Right… Come on, let's go inside."

Quinn followed Rachel inside the apartment, and then sat down on the couch, placing the food on the center table.

"Why didn't you text me before coming over?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought dinner for us."

Rachel glanced at the wall clock, it was already six o'clock. "I was about to cook actually."

"That's why I came here early, so you didn't have to."

A few minutes later they started eating on the dining table.

"If I give you something before I leave, would you accept it?"

The brunette frowned upon hearing Quinn's question. Her mind instantly remembering what happened during one of their lunches. She couldn't help the tears from welling up in her eyes when the blonde said that she was going to miss her too. "It depends on what you're going to give me. I will not accept anything too expensive."

"Even if I begged you to accept it?"

Well it depends on the manner of the pleading. If you're going to drop on your knees, then I might I have to think about it." Rachel said, teasing her sadness away. She didn't want to risk of possibly crying again and have Quinn suspecting her true feelings.

The blonde grinned. "Well you better stay true to your words. If you think I won't do it then you are badly mistaken."

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

"What would possess you to do that for me?"

"Because you're important to me. And it would make me very happy if you accept what I'm giving you.

Rachel looked at her boss thoughtfully. "Why am I important to you?"

"Because you're my best friend." Quinn softly declared, placing her hand over Rachel's on the table. "I told you before and I'm telling you again, you've helped me so much. And because of that even though I'm not your best friend, well… you're mine."

Rachel beamed at her boss's sincerity. "Thank you, Miss Fabray. It's nice to know that someone considers me as their best friend."

"It's Quinn, Rachel. I told you to stop calling Miss Fabray."

The blonde had repeatedly told her to stop calling her that, but she kept on forgetting.

After they finished eating, Quinn stayed to hang out for a bit, having amusing conversations, while being seated on the couch, watching TV.

"I just realized that you've designed so many houses and buildings. But have you designed a dream house for yourself?"

"Of course. In fact, I had my dream house built a while back ago. And I also have a vacation house in the Hamptons. All designed by me. And aside from those, my parents also left me a house in Long Island.

"Why won't you live in your house then?"

"It's sad to stay in a big house by myself. At least my apartment is small and is only made for one person."

"Maybe when you find the right one, you could start a family and bring joy into your house."

A glint of sadness flashed through Quinn's eyes. "But that's never going to happen," she said softly, while staring blankly at the television.

Rachel was saddened by what she just heard. "Do you really not have any plans on settling down? Growing old alone is sad. You should find the right woman you could commit with. It's nice to have someone special to share your life with." The brunette sighed. "And I hope you find the woman you can spend forever with."

"Do you want to get married someday?"

"Of course. I think most people want that in life."

Quinn looked her in the eyes. "I hope you meet a person who would truly love you, Rachel."

"Thank you, I wish you the same. I remember you said you wanted to experience the feeling of falling in love. I hope that one day; the right girl will come along and teach you how to feel that."

"Does it feel really good?" Quinn asked unblinkingly, not taking her eyes off Rachel.

She smiled slightly, nodding. "It feels really good. You know if it was possible to cook love for you then I would have cooked for you nonstop and over feed you with it. Until you feel it.

They both chuckled lightly.

"I'm going to miss this, Rachel. When I leave, I'm going to miss your wit."

"Can you please not talk about leaving?"

Quinn sighed deeply. "I don't want to go, Rachel."

"Then don't go. If you have hard feelings about it, then don't do it."

"But I deserve to leave."

Rachel's forehead furrowed in confusion, not understanding what the blonde was talking about. Quinn cupped her cheeks, her fingertips gently caressing it.

"I don't want you to cry when I leave okay?"

"Why would I cry? _And why do you have to caress my face?_ She almost added, but found the blonde's caresses to be addictive.

"Because you'll miss me and I will miss you. You're one of the reasons why I don't want to leave."

Rachel was deeply touched at what the blonde just said. "Quinn…"

The blonde's eyes roamed all over her face and stopped on her lips with intentional longing, as if she wanted to capture them. Rachel felt alarmed by this, but she couldn't help but feel the anticipation in her chest. Still, Quinn shouldn't kiss her. They should not kiss.

But Quinn kissed Rachel before she could move away from her. Quinn stopped and looked at her with a mixture of surprise and passion in her eyes. Rachel knew that she had the same look in her eyes. Before the brunette could stop her, the blonde kissed her lips again. This time, with passion and eagerness.

Quinn's hands traveled down her back and they later caressed her curves. Rachel felt herself responding to the kiss. The kiss was the best she'd ever had in her life. If it was possible, she never wanted it to end and return to her senses.

But not all wishes did come true. The brunette pushed Quinn off, not allowing herself to drown in her emotions. She shouldn't let them muddle her senses. She loved Quinn, yes, but she wasn't the type of woman whom she would consider being with. She couldn't let them continue and possibly pursue a relationship together. If that ever happens, she'll just get hurt because Quinn wasn't capable of love.

It looked like Quinn didn't expect what she just did. Rachel could read the confusion in her eyes. She stood up. "You should go home, Miss Fabray. Thank you for the dinner," the brunette said softly, not being able to look her boss directly.

Quinn got up. "Rachel…"

"I know you just got caught up in the moment. We should just forget it ever happened. Good night, Miss Fabray."

Quinn stood there for a few more seconds without moving, just looking at her. As if she wanted to say something, but changed her mind against it. "Good night."

Once Quinn left her apartment, she closed the door and leaned on it. Rachel was devastated for having to let the person she loves go. But what she did was for the best. She didn't want to end up being of those women. She didn't want to end up hating Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel quietly placed the cup of coffee on Quinn's desk. Their eyes met, causing Rachel some discomfort in their situation. "Do you need anything else?" The assistant asked.<p>

The blonde didn't say anything right away, so Rachel just remained standing in front of the desk. "About last night…"

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything. Just like what I said last night, we just got caught up in the moment. We're just going to forget about so there's really no need to talk about it."

Rachel wasn't sure, but she thought she saw disappointment flashed through Quinn's eyes. The blonde let out a deep breath. "Alright. Let's forget about it."

The assistant nodded and mustered up a smile on her lips. "If you don't need anything else, then I'll be at my desk."

Quinn just nodded. But after a few minutes, her boss called her in again…then again, and again and again. As if she was doing it on purpose. The time she wanted to really avoid the blonde was when Quinn kept on asking her to do stuff. She asked for certain documents. Asked her to staple papers, shred a contract, and borrowed a pen. When Rachel handed her the spare pen, she felt Quinn's fingers graze hers. It was torture trying to suppress her feelings. She wanted to wrap her arms around Quinn and kiss her like how she did last night. She wanted her suffering to end, but above all else, she didn't want the blonde to leave and for them to be apart.

Rachel thought she was going crazy. She put her head down on her desk. _Who the hell said it felt good to be in love? This is murder._ She thought, groaning in her head.

"Rachel."

She lifted her face and saw Quinn standing right in front of her desk. "Miss Fabray?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, ma'am."

"Do you have a headache then?"

Rachel simply nodded. The truth was she was a bit dizzy from going back and forth to Quinn's office and from the lack of sleep from last night. She spent almost the entire night just thinking about the kiss they passionately shared.

"You're excused to leave early. Would you like a ride home?"

"No, thanks," she refused quickly.

"Are you sure you're able to go home by yourself?"

"I already took a pain reliever," Rachel lied. "I just really need some rest. Thank you." The brunette gathered her things and finally left to go home. She needed to be away from Quinn, even just for that day.

* * *

><p>Quinn expected an exaggerated reaction from Sam when she told him about the newest problem that was consuming her. Her cousin just came back from a long vacation, and she told him everything that happened to her lately.<p>

"What? Are you serious?"Sam asked, wide eyed.

She nodded. "Yes, I think I'm pining for my assistant."

Sam just laughed at her, making Quinn feel irritated. "You can't be serious. Rachel is absolutely not your type. She's a nerd."

"She's not a nerd, okay? She's just not in style. That doesn't make her a nerd because she doesn't act like one."

Her cousin laughed at her again. "I see what's going on here. The boss is trying to defend the honor of her assistant. Creepy."

"Damn you, Sam."

"Wait how many times have you seen Rachel? Did you ever get a chance to really look at her? She's not ugly, okay? She's very pretty. I know she's beautiful beneath her glasses and unfashionable clothes. And besides, I didn't like her for her looks; I liked her first as a person, then as a friend. It just eventually developed into something deeper."

"Do you want to have sex with her?"

Quinn couldn't say anything. If Rachel never stopped her that night then it was highly possible that's where it would have led to. Why, her lips were intoxicatingly sweet. She liked kissing her. She wanted more of her. She was surprised by her actions and of what she felt when she kissed the brunette. That's when she realized that she didn't only appreciate Rachel's personality or liked her as a friend. She really liked of her as a woman.

"If you want to have sex with her, then just do it. Straight or not, no girl had ever resisted you anyway. Maybe once you've slept with her, then these feelings would be washed out of your system."

She sneered at her cousin. "That's not the only thing I want from her. You don't know how she makes me happy each time we're together. No other girl had made me happy without sex."

"Holy crap! I think you really need a shrink now. Your system is all out of whack. You're seriously damaged. Have you gotten your brain checked lately?"

Quinn refused to admit she had psychological issues. "My head is perfectly normal. I just don't know how to handle the feelings I have right now. After what happened, something between us changed. I could feel Rachel's uneasiness. I know she's trying to get everything back to normal, but that's never going to happen. What's done is done, and I can never look at her the same way again.

"So, okay, you like her. And she kissed you back so I guess the feeling is mutual. Then, go on. Hook up with her. Just get it over with. Then your problem would be solved."

"You don't understand, Sam. I'm afraid to get involved with a woman again. I'm worried I might hurt her in the process. I don't want Rachel to get hurt. You've witnessed what happened to a few of the women I've dated before. I don't want the same thing to happen to Rachel. She's a very nice girl. She deserves better.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I really do. And if we happen to get into a relationship, I'll just leave her anyway. In ten weeks' time, I might die."

Sam patted her shoulder, then squeezing it tightly. "You're not going to die, damn it."

"You don't know that. I don't want to believe I'm dying either, but what if it's true."

"You need professional help."

"I don't need a shrink."

"What you need is a very sexy shrink."

Quinn glared at Sam sharply.

"Alright. Believe want you want. But I for one don't believe you're dying. And as far your problem with your assistant is concerned, if you're having a hard time being around her, then just let her go. Ask for her resignation. I'm sure you'll forget about her once you don't see her everyday anymore."

She couldn't afford to lose an assistant and a friend like Rachel. But Sam had a point. Besides Rachel already turned her resignation in, all she had to do was accept it. In fact, she still had that resignation in her desk….

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing from Quinn. She looked at the resignation letter that she turned in a few weeks ago on the blonde's desk.<p>

"I realized I'd been unfair to you for trying to delay your plan of pursuing Broadway again. So, I'm accepting your resignation."

The brunette felt a sudden pain in her chest. It was only right for them to part ways. She was truly having a hard time controlling her emotions for her boss. Those feelings would probably disappear once she didn't have to see the blonde anymore.

"You can leave now, Rachel. I'll arrange for your separation pay. And everything will be direct deposited into your account."

The brunette smiled, hiding her sadness away. "Thank you for everything, Miss Fabray."

Quinn smiled back. "I'll write you a recommendation letter just in case you need one. You've been a very good assistant, you're performance have been nothing but excellent. Thank you for being part of my firm and for being a very good friend. Thank you for everything. I appreciate everything you've done for my company and for me."

Rachel nodded. "You've very welcome, Miss Fabray. And thank you as well for your kindness. I'm happy I've been part of your company and I've been a friend to you."

Quinn stood up, and offered her hand for Rachel to shake. She accepted it. They shook hands, the blonde not letting her hand go right away. There was sadness in her eyes, obviously heartbroken about her leaving.

"I'll miss you," her boss said softly, full of sincerity.

The brunette fought the urge to cry. "I'll miss you too."

Quinn did nothing but stare at Rachel for a few more seconds, still not letting her hand go. "Can I hug you?"

"Sure." Right after Rachel's response. Quinn pulled her in for a tight embrace. The brunette couldn't help the tears from welling up in her eyes and feel their burning sensation. It felt good and sad to be in Quinn's arms. If she could just stay there forever….

But she knew it could never be.

* * *

><p>I was quite happy with this chapter. I pretty much know how this story is going to end, but if you have some suggestions please let me know. I promise to make the next chapter really good. Thanks for reading and reviewing.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Rachel was tossing and turning as she lay in bed. It was another restless night of desperately begging for sleep to come to her. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying. All the used, scrunched up tissues were scattered across her bedroom floor. It had been one week since she left Quinn's firm, a week of not seeing the blonde. One very long, agonizing week.

She was doing everything she could to push forward and move on with her life. She was Rachel Berry after all and would never allow heartbreak to wreck her. She was built to survive through this and overcoming pain was what she did best. So she tried, she filled her mornings with various activities. She went jogging, to the gym, shopping, and to the movies to help her forget. But eventually the sun would have to bid its farewell, allowing darkness to spread through the sky, leaving her alone in the confines of her dim, soundless bedroom.

Sadness toppled her efforts to move on night after night. Her tears would come out without warning whenever she thought about the happy memories they shared together. Try as she could, she wasn't able to stop herself from feeling the yearning anymore. She wanted to visit Quinn badly. Now, she finally understood Tina. Getting over a Quinn Fabray heartbreak wasn't easy.

The doorbell rang, making Rachel glance at the clock on her bedside table. It was eleven o'clock. Who would visit her at this hour of the night? She wiped away her tears and got out of her room. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Quinn standing outside through the peephole. _What was she doing here?_

Before questions could race through her head, the doorbell rang again, instantly jolting her out of her thoughts. A mixture of fear and excitement filled her chest. This is what she wanted—to see the blonde again. Her eyes wandered to her eyeglasses on the table. She quickly grabbed it and put it on. She was wearing a loose tank top and a matching pajama bottoms. There was no need for her to change, and she didn't bother putting her hair up this time.

Her heart was racing as she opened the door. Their eyes met instantly. The girl in front of her looked slightly intoxicated. "Quinn…"

"Rachel…"

"What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Quinn immediately closed the distance between them, molding their bodies together. Rachel gasped as the blonde wrapped her slender arms around her neck and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She had been dreaming of the blonde kissing her again. She couldn't believe her dreams would actually come true. The brunette didn't waste another second and responded to the kiss as hungrily as Quinn was kissing her. They managed to move out of the door's threshold and enter into the apartment without breaking their connection. The blonde pushed her against the door, bringing their bodies painfully closer while heating up the kiss.

Before Rachel could completely lose herself to Quinn's advances she tried taking a little bit of control of the situation by pushing the other girl off. They really needed to talk. She needed to know the reason for Quinn's unexpected visit and the reason behind that delicious kiss. The blonde slowly let go of her lips, but didn't stop embracing her.

"Let's talk first, okay?" Rachel suggested in between ragged breaths, still trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here? And… and why did you do that?"

There was tenderness in the blonde's eyes as she stared at the petite girl. "I missed you…"

"Quinn…"

The blonde cupped her cheek with her palm, tenderly caressing it. "I've been thinking about you all week. You're first thing that pops in my mind the moment I wake up and the last thing in my thoughts before I fall asleep. I miss being with you. I want to see your smile. I want to see your face. I want to feel you near me, hold your hand, touch you… I want to spend every day kissing you. I want to be with you. I've never felt like this before. This feeling is all weird to me. Then I realized… I could be in love…"

Rachel's eyes widened, not believing what she just heard. Quinn shared her feelings. The feelings she thought would forever remain unrequited.

The blonde's thumb traced her lips. "I think I'm in love with you, Rachel."

"A—are you sure? Maybe you're getting ahead of yourself… and I think you might be drunk…"

"I'm not drunk. I had a few shots, but I'm fully aware of what I'm saying."

"Are you sure—"

"I've never been this sure in my life. For the past years, I've been with different women. None of them had ever made me feel like this. Only you, Rachel. I think I'd go crazy if I let you go. I thought I could forget about you, but I can't. I couldn't stand being away from you."

Rachel felt like crying because of how good Quinn's words pierced through her, making her heart soar in ethereal happiness.

The blonde's hazel orbs were filled with sincerity and love. "I know I'd been a bad. I've hurt so many women. I don't think I deserve someone as wonderful as you. I know you'll have your doubts about me. And I fully understand that. But I'm ready to prove to you that I've changed and that I truly love you."

Quinn's proclamation of love was music to her ears, making her abandon all her reservations. Now it was Rachel's turn to caress the blonde's face. "I also tried to force myself to forget about you because I was afraid of being one of those women. But I realized that stopping myself from loving you hurt a lot more than taking that risk. I'm willing to take a chance with you, Quinn. I'm done being scared. I just want to be with you. I love you…"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Quinn already captured her lips in another fiercely, electrifying kiss. She kissed her back with vigor, matching her love's passion. She was ready to love the blonde. She was done thinking negatively. She simply wanted to believe in what Quinn was saying. Rachel allowed the blonde's hands to explore downward, touching her bare curves, feeling them. She let her mouth travel down her neck, lightly nibbling it. The petite girl titled her head to give Quinn better access, making sure she doesn't miss a spot. Rachel had never been so crazily in love with anyone before. And because of this she was ready to give herself to Quinn. And she couldn't help but be confused when Quinn suddenly stopped.

"No, we can't do this. I don't want to start our relationship with sex. The last thing I want is for you to think that it's the only thing I want from you. I'll try not to have sex with you to prove my love to you."

Rachel stood there wide-eyed, amazed at the blonde. "Really? You'd really do that for me?"

The blonde smiled sweetly, nodding her head, obviously struggling with her decision to withhold on sex.

"Oh, Wow! You've really changed."

"You're one of the reasons why I've changed."

Rachel embraced her tightly. She could see the struggle in Quinn's eyes, and she was quite frustrated herself, but she wanted to support the blonde's decision for them not to engage in any sexual activities yet. If it was possible, it actually made her fall even more in love with Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled a chair out for Rachel to sit in. A warm smile spread across the brunette's face when her date handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The blonde brought her to one of the most romantic restaurants in New York.<p>

Rachel was tempted to dress up for the occasion and finally reveal her true self to her girlfriend but ended up having second thoughts. Quinn fell in love with her not because of her outer appearance, but what she is inside. So, it didn't really matter what she looked like and revealing her true form could just wait another time.

The brunette's eyes wandered around the room as she surveyed how each woman looked with their respective dates. They all looked fashionable, leaving her the odd one out, not even bothering to put some make up on. She knew Quinn dressed down for her sake, but the blonde looked stunning even in her simplest garbs.

"Don't you feel embarrassed that your date looks like this?" Rachel asked while they eat.

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Just look at yourself and the other women in this room? They all look beautiful and sexy in their cocktail dresses. I'm the only one dressed like this."

"I don't care about them. And I don't care about what they look like. You are pretty."

"So it's okay with you if I dress like this?"

"It doesn't matter, baby. If that's what you're comfortable and happy with, you should dress anyway you want. By the way, you're sexy. You're just hiding your curves." Quinn said, grinning.

Rachel remembered how the blonde's hands explored her body when she came the other night, kissing her senseless…caressing her…touching her. She was happy that Quinn accepted her appearance and didn't really care about how she looked, making her wonder how her girlfriend would react to her true image.

"Where do you want to go after this, baby?"

"Where do you want to take me?"

Quinn smiled. "Okay, I'll just surprise you." She said, picking up the table cloth and wiping away the corner of her mouth.

Rachel smiled back, admiring how sweet Quinn was when her eyes glance landed on the beautiful, glamorous woman on the other table who'd been watching them since earlier. The woman's forehead was deeply furrowed, and her eyebrow arched when their eyes met. Quinn seemed to not be paying attention. The brunette knew that woman, she'd seen her on magazines before, fairly certain that she was a model.

The mysterious woman finally approached their table as they finished eating and paid for the bill, making Quinn to finally notice her.

The woman smiled, caressing Quinn's arm while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Quinn. It's nice to see you again."

Quinn stood up. "Camila… how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? It's been months since we last saw each other." The model smile, but Rachel could still sense the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

_Was she one of Quinn's exes? Was that the reason for the glares earlier?_

"It's nice to hear you're fine. I'm good as well." Quinn said, switching her glance onto the brunette. "By the way, this is Rachel, my girlfriend."

The petite girl stood up and smiled at Camila, extending her hand out, but the model rudely ignored it.

"Girlfriend…" Camila said harshly while staring at Quinn then gave Rachel a piercing look before giving her entire body a look over. "So I guess your taste has changed?"

Quinn gave her girlfriend an apologetic look before answering the bitter woman in front of them. "It's nice to see you again. Have a good night." The blonde stated and reached out for Rachel's hand then leading her out of the restaurant. "I'm sorry for what she said."

"It's okay. What she said was true anyway. Your taste has indeed changed. Camila is your type of woman, right? Was she your ex?"

"She was an ex-date."

"Ex-date… meaning, she never became your official girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Rachel nodded, finally understanding the model's bitterness over her introduction as Quinn's girlfriend. And somehow she empathizes for Camila for behaving the way she did.

"So, how long was she your date for?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Let's not talk about her. Let's not spoil our night. Come on." Quinn said, opening the car door, letting her sit in the passenger seat before going to the other side.

"Any updates on the progress of your exes? Are Scarlett and Jade still violent? What about Jasmine and her new girlfriend? Rachel asked while Quinn was driving.

"From what the psychiatrist told me both Scarlett and Jade have a big chance on recovering their mental state and get rid of their violent tendencies, but it might take a few more therapy sessions. As for Jasmine…" Quinn smiled warmly. "I know you'd be glad to hear this. She's engaged with her girlfriend."

"Wow!"

"Fast, isn't? We just introduced them to each other not too long ago."

"I guess time becomes irrelevant when it comes to true love. I'm so happy that she's finally settling down and that we were able to bring some happiness into her life."

"How did you find out?"

"It was on their profile at the matchmaking agency, and they told me about it. I hope they invite us to their wedding."

"I'm really happy for her."

"Well what about the others?"

"Sister Santana, we both know she's doing well. Amber, she started a new life in her new job and I heard she has met a special guy."

"Really? I hope he's not only with her to leave her pregnant."

"The man has a good character. He accepts Amber's six children. I hope he's the man Amber has been looking for. I hope he can bring back her faith in love."

"I hope so too. I want all of your exes to be happy, including… Tina. I wish for her full recovery and to finally start anew." Rachel suddenly felt sad at the thought of her best friend's absence. Even though she constantly calls Tina's mom for her friend's status she still couldn't help but feel sad and miss her dearest friend.

"It makes me really sad whenever I think about her."

Rachel stroked Quinn's shoulder. "I truly believe that she'd find her true love someday."

"Yeah. Someone who is better than me and who would love her the way she deserves to be loved. I hope she gets better soon. I wish I could see her again in the future so I can finally ask for forgiveness."

The brunette couldn't say anything. She wasn't sure of how Tina would react once she finds out that Quinn and her are in love with each other. She truly hoped that her friend doesn't get mad once she finds out that she fell in love with the woman responsible for her breakdown. Rachel had known Tina for years, and she wasn't the kind of person that would hold a grudge. Somehow, she still felt guilty about Quinn and herself ending up together. But she was really hoping that Tina would understand.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, Rachel suddenly realized where Quinn took her. They were in a hill, with a breathtaking view of the Manhattan skyline, setting the perfect romantic ambiance. Quinn pulled out a few blankets out of the trunk and set them up for them to sit in. It was a full moon and the sky was full of stars. Quinn sat down, hugging her from behind.

"What made you bring me here?" Rachel asked then giving her girlfriend a warm smile as she reveled on their closeness.

"Because I want a place that is peaceful, private, dark, and romantic," Quinn replied, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, I like it. I like to be anywhere with you."

"I love this feeling, Rach. This is really different from what I usually feel before. You were right. This is the best emotion a person could ever feel. Happier than the richest, most accomplished and beautiful person in the world. And it feels better than eating your delicious cooking."

Rachel chuckled. "I told you. When you're in love, the couple doesn't need to have sex just to feel that ecstatic feeling. There is more to a relationship than sexual passion."

"Well, speaking from experience, I agree. Before, that's the only thing I looked for in a relationship. I was never interested if sex wasn't involved because I knew I wasn't going to be happy. But now that I'm in love with you, I realized that there are so many ways to be happy. Just by looking at you, seeing you smile, kissing you, touching you, and being with you.

"I have to say… I never pegged you to be cheesy." Rachel teased, giggling.

Quinn chuckled as well. "You're fault. I only had suave lines before I met you. I was such a stud and never cheesy."

The brunette turned her head to look into those hazel orbs with the blonde still holding her. "That's the one of the things I love about you. You are very honest and vocal about what you feel."

"I'm just amazed by how love works. I'm glad I finally experience this feeling… with you.

The petite girl smiled happy. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, then brushing her lips with Quinn's. They deepened it, savoring every sensation as they tongues probed inside each other's mouths. As they kissed for ages, they wished that their love for each other would last forever.

* * *

><p>Quinn was talking with Rachel on other line. The brunette was in Lima visiting her parents. She wanted to go so she could finally meet her parents, but Rachel didn't want her to come just yet. She said she hadn't had a chance to tell them about her and didn't want to surprise them with her sudden appearance. Rachel wanted to tell her parents personally about their relationship before bringing her over.<p>

"Bye, Quinn. I miss you," the brunette said sweetly.

"I miss you, too, Rach. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Bye! Quinn said, then pressing the _End_ call button on her cell phone.

She suddenly heard Sam's laughter fill up the room, making the blonde switch her gaze on her cousin. Quinn was with him that Sunday morning at the raceway. They were practicing for their upcoming motocross competition they join every year.

"I don't know what to say. You're too cheesy my dear cousin. You're really in love. Damn! This is unbelievable. This should make the headline news 'Quinn Fabray, certified heartbreaker, now cheesily in love.'" Sam groaned.

Quinn drank her energy drink. "Leave me alone and stop your teasing.

"I'm not teasing you. In fact, I'm proud of you. You're in love. You're human."

The blonde grinned.

"Obviously, your life has changed. And I'm guessing the rest of your plans as well?"

"Definitely. I'm planning on bringing Rachel wherever I plan on going."

"So I guess, she'll be at my parent's anniversary party?"

"Yes. I hope she comes with me."

"Then you better give her a makeover. No offense, but you know how those parties are. If you know what I mean."

Quinn thought about it. She's not ashamed of how Rachel look, but she didn't want her girlfriend to feel out of place. Her uncle and aunt's party would be filled with the most glamorous crowd of New York City, making Rachel's appearance stand out if she wears her usual clothes and glasses.

"I would ask her if she wants a makeover, but only if she wants to. I never want to dictate how she should dress or influence her to change."

"Well it's up to you if you want someone to embarrass your girlfriend."

"I would never let that happen."

"So, is the old fortune teller still showing herself to you?"

She stopped on her tracks at the mention of the fortune teller. She's been so happy these past few days that she totally forgot about the fortune. "Not yet." Quinn answered simply.

"Do you still believe her?"

She let out an exasperated sigh as an answer.

"What would you do if you meet the girl you need to marry to save yourself from death? Will you leave Rachel to save your life, or would you choose her in exchange for your own life?"

Quinn knew Sam wasn't serious and was just playing with her head like always. But she couldn't help herself from thinking about it.


	13. Chapter 12

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

Chapter 12

Rachel beamed at the reaction that spread across Quinn's beautiful face. The blonde's jaw practically dropped upon seeing her. To say that she was utterly amazed at the sight in front of her was a complete understatement. And those hazel orbs held a glint of adoration as her gaze traveled up and down her girlfriend's body.

"Wow… Rachel?"

Rachel refused Quinn's offer for a makeover for Sam's parent's anniversary party because she had plans of her own. She was tempted to let her girlfriend know ahead of time so they could at least coordinate for the party, but she wanted to surprise Quinn more than to have matching outfits.

"You look absolutely stunning," Quinn praised, completely mesmerized

"I wasn't about to embarrass you in front of the guest so I decided to have a little makeover. And dress according to the occasion," the brunette simply explained.

"Who did the makeover?"

"I just went to the salon around the neighborhood," Rachel lied, not wanting to explain how this was her typical look. "Then I bought this dress." She was wearing an emerald green strapless evening gown. Her hair was down and curled. Her makeup achieved the glamorous evening look that matched her gown and the occasion.

Quinn's fingertips lightly traced her cheek, caressing it. "Oh, Rachel, you're beautiful." The blonde said with her forehead slightly scrunching. "You look a little like the woman I saw at the bar a few months ago,"she said in a soft tone, mildly dazed.

"Huh?" Rachel asked trying to feign confusion as thoughts entered her mind. _Did Quinn really recognize me? If that's the case then Quinn was really heading towards me that night._

Quinn smiled again, looking surprised for actually saying what she just said. The last thing she wanted was to make her girlfriend think that she was thinking about a different woman. She shook her head, reprimanding herself. "No she doesn't hold a candle to you. You're more beautiful than her."

Rachel just nodded, simply accepting the compliment. She didn't plan on telling Quinn that she was indeed the girl from the club that night.

"Looks like I will have to guard you the whole night. I'm sure most of the guests will have their eyes on you."

Rachel's smiled, wrapping her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "Don't worry, I only have my eyes on you. And I think it should be the other way around. Have you seen yourself? I should be guarding you."

Quinn was about to plant a kiss on her lips, but Rachel covered her mouth. "Don't, you'll smudge my lipstick; we're not wearing the same shade."

Frustration instantly spread across the blonde's face. "Next time, we're wearing the exact same shade so I could kiss you anytime."

They chuckled lightly together.

When they arrived at the party, Sam was by the entrance already waiting for them. Quinn's cousin could hardly recognize the girl standing right next to her cousin, and he even had to pull Quinn aside to double check the girl's identity.

Quinn laughed at her cousin's antics. "She's not another woman. She's Rachel." She explained with an amused smile tugging in the corner of her lips.

Sam was amazed. "Huh?" He looked at the brunette. "Wow, Rachel! You look awesome."

"Thank you," Rachel replied, flattered.

The trio proceeded inside where Sam wasted no time introducing Rachel to his parents as Quinn's girlfriend. Sam's parents were very gracious and had nothing but compliments for Rachel. They kept going on and on how she and Quinn looked good together. And the blonde just stood there happily, beaming with pride.

"Why do you have that mischievous grin on your face?" Rachel asked teasingly as they swayed together on the dance floor.

"Because I'm receiving too many envious looks from other people tonight."

She giggled. "You're exaggerating. I should be saying the same thing. You seem to be turning more head tonight."

Quinn just laughed.

"If I didn't look like this, would you still have that wide, goofy smile on your face?"

"Baby, whatever you look and wear, it doesn't matter to me. I didn't love you just for that. You know that, don't you? But I wouldn't hide I'm happy with how you look tonight."

"I wouldn't mind changing my looks for you if it meant having that kind of smile on your lips." Rachel embraced the other girl, ignoring the guilt that was threatening to creep up on her chest. She must hide the truth about her true self. If she can help it, she didn't want Quinn finding out about her true intention in the beginning. She just wanted to be happy in the arms of the woman she loves.

* * *

><p>Rachel informed Quinn before excusing herself and heading to the ladies' room. Quinn couldn't help but to watch her girlfriend's retreating form as she walked away from them.<p>

"Quinn, Erika looks great," Sam said to her, patting his cousin's shoulder.

Quinn smiled proudly. "I told you, she's just hiding her looks."

"Lucky you, she finally revealed what was under those clothes and glasses."

The blonde was about to respond when her eyes were caught by a familiar face. "Is that Maya?" Quinn asked, pointing at the beautiful girl that was across from them talking to other guests.

"Yeah, that's her. She's the daughter of one of Dad's senior associate in the law firm. "Sam answered. "Wait a minute. Didn't you have a short affair with her a long time ago?" I bet if you were still on your hunt for that gold star tattoo lady, she would probably be on your list.

Quinn stopped, suddenly remembering something_. She pinched a woman's naked butt and caught a glimpse of her tattoo. The woman moaned and she saw her face in her memory—finally. It was Maya!_ "Fuck!" she whispered to herself. "She has a tattoo!"

"On her shoulder. I see it. It's cute," Sam said.

"No, she has another tattoo. A gold star tattoo. On her butt cheek."

Sam became wide eyed by her revelation. "What? How did you know? Do you have laser vision?"

"I just suddenly remembered it. She was the girl that had the tattoo that I've been trying to remember in the beginning of our search."

"Does that mean Maya is the girl you need to marry to save your life?"

Quinn should be happy by this development, finally she found the girl the fortune was possibly talking about. But she felt no joy in her heart. She shook her head. "No. I don't know if she's a good cook. She's doesn't look like the type that would even know how to cook."

"Then we have to find out."

Maya suddenly glanced in their direction. Her lips curved into a smile, waving at Sam, and it looked like she just excused herself from the people was talking to. She walked towards them, closing their distance. Maya was beautiful and sexy. She was a yoga instruction. They dated for a month four years ago. Unlike the other woman in Quinn's life, she wasn't dramatic over their breakup. She acted calm and even accepted the expensive parting gift.

"Hi, Maya! Looking hot, huh?" Sam greeted with a playful grin.

"Hello, Sam! Thank you." She greeted back, kissing both his cheeks then switching her attention to Quinn. "Hi, Quinn! It's so nice to see you again." Maya kissed her too, but not on the cheeks, but on the lips instead. She wasn't expecting it and it totally caught her off guard.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed.

Quinn's eyes widened, thankful that Rachel wasn't there. If she was, she wouldn't even know where to begin explaining what just transpired.

"Hi, Maya! How are you?" she asked, immediately recovering from her shock.

"I'm good. How are you?" the other girl asked back, snaking her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm doing great," the blonde answered, disentangling herself.

Maya smiled suggestively. "I missed you, Quinn. Haven't you missed me?"

"I have a loving girlfriend and she's with me," Quinn announced instead of answering the question, then subtlety shifting and moving away.

"Oh! Where is she?" Maya inquired, looking around.

"She's in the ladies' room. She'll be back shortly."

"Hey, Maya! Do you know how to cook?" Sam abruptly said, interrupting the flow of conversation.

Maya's eyebrows furrowed, slightly confused with the random question. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

The girl just looked at him. "Of course! I'm a fantastic cook," she said in an overconfident tone.

Both Quinn and Sam couldn't help but share a look.

Quinn cursed in her mind. Maya is the girl the fortune was talking about. "I have to go to the ladies' room," she notified getting ready to walk away.

"It seems I have to go as well," Sam said, copying her cousin.

"What's wrong with you, guys? After asking me that weird question, you're just suddenly going to leave me here?" Maya asked with confusion written on her face.

They both ignored the question and hastily walked away, only stopping when they finally found a private spot where they could talk.

"She's the girl the fortune teller was talking about."

"No way!" Quinn refused, shaking her head.

"Why? Is it because you don't believe she's a great cook? That's an easy fix. All we have to do is ask her to cook for us. Don't worry, I'll ask Maya to cook as soon as possible."

"Listen, Sam. I don't care if she's the woman that freaking fortune-teller is talking about. I have a girlfriend. I will never leave her just to marry Maya."

"So, what you're saying is, you'd rather die than leave Rachel, is that it? You're going to have to leave her anyway if you end up dying."

Quinn was speechless

"It would be your life over love. I told you I don't believe in that prediction. But if it happens to be true, and I was in your situation, I'd definitely choose my life over love. I want to live for a long time. And May is not bad for a wife. And if I'm going to pick love, and then just die. There's no point because I'll only get to spend a short time with the person I love, which is very impractical and not to mention… extremely cheesy." Sam explained, smirking.

"I won't leave Rachel," Quinn said with absolute certainty.

"So, you'd rather die?"

"I'd die just the same if I hurt her and live with someone I do not love."

"Oh, man! I couldn't believe the time would come that I'll hear you saying things like that. So you'd rather die happily in love. Shit, that is the cheesiest line I've ever heard!"

When Quinn decided to finally be with Rachel she told herself that if she's going to die at least she got to experience how to love a woman and be with her. But what about Rachel? If she was to die soon, she'd just end up unintentionally hurting her.

* * *

><p>Rachel accompanied her girlfriend at the motocross race, where Quinn and Sam would be competing in. The brunette was absolutely stunning in her new look. She never went back to her old appearance, which Quinn constantly teased her for. But she was happy that Rachel did it for her.<p>

"I'm so happy, you're here Rachel. I want you to witness firsthand how I destroy your lovely girlfriend on the dirt road." Sam said cockily.

The couple just laughed.

"Quinn, code red. One of your exes is here." Sam covertly whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Who?"

"Camila."

Quinn's eyes searched for the model and found her not too far away from them. Camila was with her cousin who was also a competitor in the race. She looked at Rachel who was leaning on her car. The last time their paths crossed, Camila wasn't amicable. But she couldn't really blame her because it seemed she was still angry about their breakup. Quinn just hoped that her ex had enough sense to stay away if she didn't have anything nice to say, especially about Rachel.

A few moments passed and everyone got ready for the motorbike event. And because Rachel was there, Quinn couldn't help but be extra inspired. She was determined to win that trophy for her girlfriend.

Rachel took her eyes off Quinn's as she looked at the woman approaching her. It was the same woman who approached them at the restaurant.

"So, you've changed your look," the model stated simply

"Hi! Camila, right?" Rachel greeted.

"I'm Quinn's ex." She introduced herself.

"Yeah, I know."

"And soon your label would be just like mine—Quinn's ex," She stated with a smirk playing in the corner of her mouth.

Rachel knew the woman had nothing nice to her. She looked like a total bitch, and she wasn't about to stoop to that level. But this was to be expected, just like other Quinn's exes, Camila was still angry and bitter about how Quinn has treated her.

"So, be ready to accept it when she's done with you."

"Quinn loves me." It wasn't her intention to rub it in the model's face, but she didn't know any other way to defend her girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah?" Camila chuckled. "Quinn doesn't know how to love."

"She does now."

"You believed her? She's just going to use you and ruin you in the end. That's her forte."

"Look, Camila, if you approached me just to feed negative thoughts in my head, please just leave."

"Okay. But don't say you were not forewarned." Camila said before giving her a pointed look then walking away.

Rachel knew Camila's intention is to break them up. Obviously, she was still very upset about Quinn, and breaking them up is her only way to seek revenge. But Camila didn't know anything about their love or what she and Quinn have been through. She wasn't aware of how she fully accepted her girlfriend's ugly past.

* * *

><p>"CONGRATULATIONS, baby!" Rachel exclaimed as soon as she saw Quinn after winning the race.<p>

Quinn hugged her and kissed her lips. "This is for you."

The brunette accepted the trophy that Quinn was offering her. "Are you sure? This should be yours to keep."

"I want you to keep it, okay?"

"Okay"

Quinn linked her arm around Rachel's as she conversed with her fellow racers and accepted their congratulatory praises.

"I guess it's different when you're in love. My dear cousin is inspired." Sam stated who was standing right next to Rachel.

The petite girl looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Congratulations, Rachel. You're the only girl to ever capture my cousin's heart. She's too vocal about it. In fact, all our friends know about her feelings for you. I've never seen Quinn this happy before. I hope it lasts forever.

"Thank you, Sam." Rachel said happily before leaving Quinn's side to go to the restroom. When she turned around she saw Camila standing behind her. It seemed she'd been standing there for a while. And from the grim expression plastered on her face, she most likely heard her conversation with Sam. But the petite girl just ignored her and proceeded to the restroom.

Once she got out of the restroom, she made a beeline to the drink booth and bought herself a cold iced tea. She was thirsty. She whirled to turn her back from the booth when she suddenly bumped into a body. And the sudden impact made her spill her drink to the person she bumped into.

Rachel winced as soon as she realized what just happened. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!"She immediately apologized to the man in front of her. The man looked at her, studying her face. He was wearing a rider gear. And she wasn't expecting to see a smile on his face. She saw him earlier on the platform earlier accepting his third place trophy.

"It's okay, it was an accident." The guy said, smiling reassuringly.

"But I got your shirt wet. Wait." Rachel got some paper towels from the drink booth crew. When she faced the man again, the guy unzipped his rider jacket then smugly took off his upper gear, exposing his muscular biceps and abs.

"It's okay; you don't need to wipe the spill."

"Is it okay for you to be walking around like that?" she asked, talking about him being shirtless.

"It's okay. It's not like I'm totally naked. Good thing it was only on my shirt," he explained, giving her a crooked smile.

"I'm Jessie," he introduced, offering his hand for Rachel to shake.

"I'm Rachel," she introduced back, shaking his hand. "Again, I apologize," the brunette said then walking away, but Jessie decided to follow her.

"Did you watch the race?"

"Yes," she answered. "You're the one who came in third, right?"

"Yup."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

They looked at each other.

"Is it okay if I get your number?"

Rachel stopped, completely bewildered. "Huh?"

"Your cell phone number?" he asked once again.

"Why?"

"Because I think you're a cool girl." He said with a glint of adoration in his eyes.

Rachel was about to tell him about her girlfriend when she heard someone call for her. She looked for the source of the familiar voice. "Baby!" she said as soon as she saw Quinn.

The blonde stood right next to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Jessie, what were you and my girlfriend talking about?" And why is your shirt off?"

Rachel guessed the thoughts running through Quinn's head weren't good. And she saw the dismay appear on Jessie's face as he watched the blonde's display of affection. But he still managed to smile despite of it.

"She accidentally got my shirt wet. She spilled her drink on it." he explained.

"I'm sorry about that," Quinn apologized for her girlfriend.

"It's okay."

"So, I guess everything is good here. We'll be on our way then."

Jessie just nodded.

Quinn lets go of Rachel's waist and took her hand in hers and started leading them away. The brunette just gave Jessie a wave goodbye that he reciprocated with a smile. Quinn didn't lead her back to the field, but instead she took her to an area where there weren't a lot of people and gently pushed her against a wall.

"Don't talk to him again."

"Who? Jessie? Why not?"

"Because I know him and he's a flirt. And by the look on his face. I think he likes you. I just don't like guys like him."

An amused smile tugged on the corner of Rachel lips. "So, you're jealous."

Quinn brought her face painfully close to her girlfriend's. And Rachel couldn't help but shiver as she felt her girlfriend's warm breaths on her skin.

"Yeah. I'm jealous."

Rachel secretly swooned upon hearing Quinn's honesty, biting her lip as she tried to maintain her calm. "Don't worry; I have a certain blonde type. And I would never exchange her for any guy who happens to show me their abs."

Quinn grinned and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>Woot!Woot! Two updates in one week. I'm on a roll. Please enjoy. Big things are happening next chapter.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

If you have some time, please check out my new story, My Soul Alone Again.

Asides from the mistakes, I own nothing.

Chapter 13

Rachel couldn't help but be amazed when she saw Quinn's three-storey house just outside the city that the blonde designed herself. It was indeed a dream house. Out of the blue, the blonde had taken her there. The blonde said she simply wanted to show her the house that they once discussed.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Rachel exclaimed, wide-eyed in astonishment.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't just like it… I love it!"

She cheerfully entered the house with Quinn. She was amazed even further at the sight of interior. The house was fully-furnished and complete with interior decorations, curtains, and furniture. It was a Mediterranean style. The house was spotless. According to the blonde, the house gets cleaned at least twice a week even though it's not being lived in.

"This is just amazing! I don't understand why you're not living here. This is just too beautiful. Are you just planning on keeping this as a model house?"

"Of course not. As a matter of fact, I'm planning on living here soon."

"Really? That's a good decision. You should never waste a house this beautiful."

Quinn toured her girlfriend around the house, happy to be able to show off one of her prized possessions. They went to the elegant dining area, the stainless steel kitchen, and the theatre room with a huge project screen and an impeccable sound system. Rachel went out to the backyard through the sliding glass doors and enjoyed the view of the beautifully landscaped garden. The flowers, plants, and the waterfall were all so relaxing to look at. She ended up exploring the whole backyard as well.

And on the left side of the house there was a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi. The whole backyard was a perfect spot to have a picnic with its well manicured lawn. It was like having a personal park. Trees and plants were everywhere. There was a bench, a well, and a gazebo. But Rachel's favorite was the man-made lagoon.

"I think I'm in love with your house," she declared to Quinn.

"I'm glad you like it. But you haven't seen the second floor yet."

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed excitedly like kid on Christmas morning. They entered the house again and proceeded to go up the elegant curved staircase. She checked out each bedroom one by one. There were four bedrooms on the second floor, and two on the third floor – where Quinn was planning on putting a small fitness and game room. The three bedrooms she'd seen were all beautiful and unique in their own way. And every room had its own attached bathroom.

She walked closer to the door of the master's bedroom. She was excited to see the magnificence of the biggest bedroom of the house. When Quinn opened the door, Rachel's jaw dropped from its size and splendor. It had a 50' LED TV. There was also a glass door that leads through a big veranda that had a table and two chairs that were made of steel and glass. From there she had an amazing view of the whole backyard.

"You forgot to check the bed," Quinn said trying to get her girlfriend's attention away from looking at the view.

The brunette saw the king size bed upon entering, but she didn't really pay much attention to it. Her lips twitched into a smile with a doubtful expression. "What's with the bed?"

Quinn's lips slowly curved into a suggestive smile. The petite girl assumed that her girlfriend had some naughty thoughts in her head, which she found completely acceptable. But when she entered the room again from the veranda, she noticed that there was a single red rose on the bed. And a note was tied to its stem. Rachel smiled. Today marks their first month anniversary. In, fact she had a gift for Quinn. She knew it was rare to have a partner that would actually celebrate a monthsary. It's possible that the rose was for that purpose.

She took the rose and her eyes slightly widened when she saw a ring was inserted into the string of the note. It was diamond ring! She immediately read the note, and was awestricken by the message, leaving her absolutely speechless.

_Will you marry and live in this house with me?_

Her gaze flew to Quinn right away. Her girlfriend was just staring at her with a smile on her lips. She looked at the ring again. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Q—Quinn…"

"Will you? The blonde asked again, now verbally in a gentle, sincere tone. She edged closer and held her waist.

Rachel still couldn't say anything, her tongue seems to have disappeared.

"I want to live in this house with you. I want to sleep and wake up in this bed with you. I want to spend every day of my life with you. I want you to be my wife…"

Rachel's felt her eyes burn from the overwhelming joy.

Quinn untied the ring from the rose and presented it to her. "Will you, baby?"

"A – are you sure about what you're saying? We've only been together for a month—"

"It doesn't matter. You're it for me. I want you to be my wife and I've never been so sure in my life. So, will you marry me?"

"Quinn… of course. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

She smiled happily and slipped the ring on her finger. "Let's get married next week."

"Next week?"

"I can't want to be married to you. Let's get married in the court house. And we'll plan the proper after. Is that okay with you?"

Why would she refuse? Rachel couldn't wait to be married to her, too. She nodded. And after staring at each other for a while, Quinn finally closed the distance between them and crashed her lips against her fiancée's. They kissed deeply and passionately, their tongues languidly massaging each others. Quinn started backing them away until Rachel was on her back on the bed. Rachel thought that it was finally going to happen. They're finally giving themselves physically to each other. It was the perfect way to celebrate their engagement. But the brunette couldn't help but be surprise when the blonde abruptly pulled away, ending their kiss.

"Ah, baby… this is driving me crazy. I want you so bad." Quinn said breathlessly while caressing Rachel's delicate cheek with her fingertips. "But I want everything to be perfect. Besides, we're getting married next week, let's just wait until our wedding night. I want you to remain untouched by me until then."

And Rachel couldn't help but to fall deeper in love with Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, are you sure about this?" Sam asked her cousin with concern in his voice.<p>

Quinn agreed, nodding. Her cousin stopped by the office, and she saw it as a perfect chance to tell him about her upcoming wedding with Rachel next week.

"Isn't kind of fast? You've only been with her for only a month."

"I told you, it's not about the length of the relationship. Once you find the right person to settle down with, you'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Are you sure you're ready for the messy life of marriage?"

Quinn smirked. "It's your life that's a mess. You should find yourself the right woman and get married as well."

"You've truly changed. I'm so proud of you, Quinn." Sam said rather proudly, patting her shoulder. "So, does this mean you no longer believe in the fortune?"

Quinn looked up to the ceiling and groaned. "As much as possible, I don't want to think about that. I'm trying to believe it's not real. The old lady hasn't visited me ever since Sister Santana gave me a pray over. Maybe, she was just a bad spirit trying to disturb my mind. But I still can't completely erase it from my memories. What if it's true that I'm really dying soon? Next month is my birthday after all."

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Besides really wanting Rachel to be my wife, the other reason why I'm rushing our wedding is for good measures. If I'm really fated to die, I would at least like to have experienced getting married and having a wife. I know it might be unfair on Rachel's part because I'll just leave her when I die. But I'm doing this for her too. I want her to legally receive a huge part of my fortune just in case I die. I want to be with her before I…"

"Listen, Quinn. You're not going to die. Stop thinking and believing in that bullshit. You said it yourself; the old lady is no longer making her appearance. That's a sign that it's not true. So, clear your mind from the negative thoughts and just savor your last days of being a free woman. So When is your bachelorette party?"

Two days before their wedding, Quinn came to Rachel's apartment to give her an expensive pair of earrings and necklace in a velvet box.

"I want you to wear them on our wedding day." The blonde said taking the necklace of the box the putting it on Rachel. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you, baby. They're beautiful." The brunette expressed her gratitude, trying on the pair of earrings.

"You're beautiful," Quinn said, staring intently at her. She held her waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Me, too. I can't wait to be Mrs. Rachel Fabray."

Quinn gathered her soon to be wife in her arms. "Last night, I recalled how we first met… how we were when we're just employer and employee, how we became friends, and how we ended up falling in love. I recalled every moment we shared together. I hope we'll have even more beautiful moments to share in the future."

"Hmm…. 'Sounds like a wedding vow."

The taller girl grinned.

"I love you, Quinn. I know our relationship wouldn't be perfect. But I'll try to be the best wife to you."

"I love you. You're the only woman I've ever loved. I want you to always remember that when I'm not here anymore."

The smile on Rachel's lips quickly faded upon hearing those words. "What do you mean when you're not here anymore?"

"Life is very unpredictable. Every day could be everyone's last day. People die. But as long as I'm alive, I will love you."

"Why are you talking like this?" the petite girl asked, her forehead deeply furrowed.

"You know how my plane crashed five months ago. After experiencing that I realized that I could actually die anytime."

Rachel cupped her face with her palms. "Don't think that way. We will both live long. You survived that plane crash because you still have a mission here. And your mission is to love me and be with me forever."

The smile re-appeared on the brunette's lips again.

"Don't ever say anything about that again, okay? I want us to always be happy." Rachel said, placing a peck on the blonde's lips. "I'll cook your favorite pasta so we can eat dinner."

"Let me help you."

"No it's okay. I got this." The petite girl refused, leading her fiancée to the couch. "Just sit there and relax. Turn on the TV if you get bored." She said before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes were fixated on the television but her thoughts were not on the program she was watching. Rachel was right. It must be the reason why she didn't die in that plane crash. She was destined to fall in love with her and be married to her. She felt herself calm down at that thought.<p>

Rachel's cell phone that was on the edge of the couch rang and lit up, catching the blonde's attention. It had been ringing for quite a while now, but she was so lost in her thoughts that she was just noticing now. And aside from that, the ringtone's volume was very low, and was hard to hear over the TV's volume. Quinn wondered if Rachel could hear it from the kitchen.

She picked it up to give to her fiancée, but she suddenly stopped on her tracks when she caught a glimpse of the LCD screen and it said _S&M_. Rachel had three _Missed calls_ and one text message from them. Was it S&M Architectural Services? Quinn thought about it. Why would Rachel receive a text message from her rival company? She remained seated. She was tempted to open the message and read it.

_It's been so long since we've received your last report. _

_We want the latest info about the transactions, plans,_

_and activities of LQ Design. We are willing to raise your price. _

_Please answer your phone._

She almost dropped the mobile device in surprise. She read the message again, to make sure she read it right, confirming the message. She came to one big conclusion: Rachel was the spy! She was the reason why her rival firm was able to steal her best architect.

Quinn couldn't believe what she just discovered. How did it happen? Rachel had been very efficient and loyal to her since she hired her as her assistant. Did she do it to her firm because she was blinded by money? Or maybe she had projected an image like that on purpose. She became an excellent assistant just to gain her unbending trust so she could execute her real intentions. She trusted Rachel so much that she would have never suspected her to be behind of all the anomalies that were happening to her firm.

It was like a puzzle, and it was coming together piece by piece, revealing the true scenario. That's why Rachel volunteered to watch over Finn and Artie because she knew they were innocent. And she only stopped attacking the firm when she found out about her plans to hire a private investigator. Rachel was secretly the cause of everything. Maybe her appearance before was just a gimmick just to project the image of an innocent woman.

She was dumbfounded. The love of her life had betrayed her. She couldn't help but to suddenly question Rachel's love for her. What if she was only after the money? Maybe she was just playing with her. Just like how she did when she worked for her.

Rachel came back from the kitchen and her eyes went straight to the cell phone that Quinn was still holding. "Did someone call me?" she asked her fiancée.

Quinn looked at her. She couldn't believe that she was played by the only woman she ever loved. The irony of life. She stood up and handed the cell phone to Rachel. "Yeah. There was also a text."

The brunette walked closer to her, and reached for the cell phone. She abruptly stopped like a deer caught in the head lights when she saw the screen. Quinn still had the text message she opened on display. By then, Rachel came to an awful realization that her soon to be wife read the message. And her secret was finally out…


	15. Chapter 14

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

Chapter 13

Rachel felt her body instantly stiffen as she finished reading the text message from S&M. Quinn had read the exact same message. She never imagined that Quinn would find out about her secret this way. The secret she was too cowardly to confess. She was startled when the phone on her palm suddenly started buzzing, sending vibrations to her skin. S&M was calling again! She immediately turned it off.

She had been ignoring their phone calls. Last time they called was last week. She already sent them a message about not supplying them anymore information. And she really thought that they would finally leave her alone. But she thought wrong.

Rachel shot Quinn a nervous glance, and the expression she saw was nothing she'd seen before. Quinn's face was full of anger and confusion. She had never seen her that mad. "Quinn, I can explain."

"Sure," the blonde said coldly with her jaw tightening. "Yes. Please explain to me how you betrayed me. Convince me that you're a good person. That you didn't make a fool out of me. So, all this time, huh? You were the snake in grass that had been trying to destroy my company."

"Quinn, I have a reason why I did this."

"What's the reason? Money? You could have told me if you needed it badly. I would have helped you. You didn't have to resort to this."

Rachel shook her head profusely. "It wasn't like that. I didn't do it for the money." She said desperately.

"If it's not for the money, then why?" the blonde asked, almost snapping.

"It's true that I planned everything. From applying to your company, changing my appearance, gaining you trust… I planned for you company's downfall, bit by bit, for revenge."

"You're seeking revenge from me? What did I ever do to you?"

"It was Tina… the girl who lost her head because of you. She's my best friend."

A look of surprise suddenly appeared on Quinn's face.

"I was deeply hurt by what happened to her. You were the reason for her breakdown. I was so angry with you. I've seen her get heartbroken before, but never like that. So, I came to a conclusion that you must have hurt her in the most horrible way possible. I blamed you for what happened." Rachel explained in a low, shaky voice. She could feel her eyes starting to burn as tears start to well up. "I hated you. And I wanted to make you feel her pain."

"Wasn't betraying my company enough?" Quinn asked her voice laced with hurt, slightly cracking. "You thought you could make me feel more pain by hurting me emotionally. Just like what I did to Tina, right? You made me fall for you little by little just to break my heart in the end. Was that your grand plan? What were you planning, Rachel? To leave me on our wedding day? To humiliate me?"

"That's not true!" Rachel protested firmly with tears streaming freely down her face. "I love you, Quinn."

She looked really hurt. "Am I supposed to believe that? After everything you've done to me? I admit what I did to Tina was unforgivable. Yes, I think I deserved to be punished. I'm not going to ask you to repay me for the damages you've caused my firm because we're even now. I broke Tina's heart. And you broke mine. I want you out of my life. I don't even know you anymore." Quinn told her before turning around and walking towards the door.

Rachel quickly chased after her. "Quinn, no! Please, listen to me."

"I've heard enough, Rachel. Good-bye." She uttered those last words before finally leaving.

Rachel clenched her heart as she felt it shatter, bursting into uncontrollable tears.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked towards Quinn's office full of determination. She was ready to do whatever it takes to make the blonde listen to everything she has to say. Quinn's new assistant, Mary, greeted her the moment she entered through the sliding doors.<p>

"Is she busy?" Rachel asked the new assistant

"It doesn't matter if she's busy. She sets everything aside whenever you visit," Mary said, smiling.

The petite girl's gaze immediately went to the engagement ring that was still in her finger. The assistant had no idea about what happened. "But of course, I still have to let her know that you're here."

But Rachel was able to stop her before Mary could press the intercom on her desk. "I'm thinking of surprising her."

"I guess that's okay if you want to."

As Rachel opened the door to Quinn's office, she saw the blonde standing looking out the window. But the door creaked, causing Quinn to immediately turn around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Quinn… please let's talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. I don't want to hear anything you want to say. Please leave." Quinn didn't look or sound mad. She just didn't look interested."

"So, that's it? We aren't even going to try to fix this? Rachel asked, tears threatening to spill again.

"Please leave," Quinn said softly again, turning around.

Rachel walked closer to the blonde, embracing her from behind. "I'm sorry, Quinn. Please forgive me. I know what I did was wrong. Please believe me, I'm not a bad person. I love you. I truly love you. You can doubt my character, but never doubt my love for you, please?" She said, sobbing.

Quinn disentangled Rachel's arms, breaking the embrace, allowing her to turn around and face the brunette again. "Are you that desperate to ruin me? That you would actually come here and beg just to see your plans through?"

"I don't have any plans of hurting you anymore. Please, just give me another chance. Let's make this right again." Rachel pleaded desperately once again.

"I already forgave you. I understand why you did it. But I can't make myself trust you anymore. I couldn't be with someone I don't trust. I hope you understand. Now, please leave." Quinn said, walking towards her desk to sit in her lounger. Rachel wasn't going to give up yet, but the phone on the desk started ringing. The blonde answered the call, and then turned around to talk.

She didn't have a choice but to leave the office. She wasn't giving up on Quinn. Their love was real. And she was going to fight for it. She just needed to give the blonde some time and space to heal.

* * *

><p>"COME on, Quinn. You're ruining your life again."<p>

Quinn greeted Sam with a wry smile as he entered her apartment. The day she discovered the truth, was the day her day turned black. The air looked black. Sun looked black. And she had spent many nights in the blackness of her room, letting the tears of her heartbreak spill from her eyes. But she grew tired of the pain, finally turning to alcohol to numb it.

"Forget about her. Move on."

"You don't understand. I love that bitch, that scheming bitch. But I can't just forget about what she did to me."

"I thought you said you already forgave her?"

"I still can't accept that fact that she was just playing with me. I can't accept the fact that I actually loved her."

Sam patted her on the shoulder. "What's done is done. You can't straight things right by drinking it away. Instead of getting smashed, just find ways to forget her. Let's go to the nightclub. How many sexy shrink can you take?"

Instead of answering, Quinn just took another gulp of liquor. "Get your act together, dude. She's not the only girl in the world."

"With all the girls that came into my life, I'm fully aware that she's not the only girl in the world. But out of all those girls, she was the only one I fell in love with. Damn, this must be my karma."

"Exactly. So just accept it. Then move on."

"I hope it was that easy." Quinn muttered dejectedly. She couldn't find it in herself to believe Rachel anymore. She couldn't be sure if the brunette really loved her or if she's just out to wreck her. She could be acting and pretending like what she did before. She really couldn't trust her anymore.

* * *

><p>A week after, Rachel returned to Quinn's office to talk to her again, but only to find out that she was banned from entering the building and from the blonde's apartment complex. Quinn didn't want to see her or talk to her anymore. Didn't Quinn love her anymore? Rachel felt her resolve weaken.<p>

After another week, she found out from the blonde's new assistant that Quinn got into an accident. She immediately went to the hospital the blonde was confined in. She found Quinn was fast asleep on the hospital bed when she finally got there. According to the nurse, Quinn's injuries from the car wreck weren't too serious. She just received a cut on her forehead, and few bruises on a few body parts. But the blonde was still under observation and must be confined in the hospital for a few more days.

"Quinn, you have to be more careful. You're always getting into accidents. Get better, okay? I want to take care of you, but I'm sure you won't let me." Rachel said softy, talking to the blonde's sleeping form while stroking her soft locks gently. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I hope you can forgive me. I love, baby. I miss you…" she said with tears threatening to spill again.

When she turned around to leave, she saw Sam standing by the door. It seemed like he's been there for quite a while so he probably heard everything. "I'm just visiting. I'm just glad it wasn't too serious. I'm leaving now. Just please watch over her? You know you're the only one she can rely on."

Sam nodded. "Can we talk before you leave?"

Rachel just nodded agreeing. Sam brought her to an isolated part of the hospital. "Do you want to ask me about what happened between Quinn and me?"

"She already told me the story."

"I'm afraid she didn't tell you the whole story. Since she didn't give me a chance to explain everything."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I know that you really love Quinn. I heard you earlier. And whatever you did, I'm not in the position to judge you. I hope you can understand that Quinn's just badly hurting right now. It's hard for her to accept what happened."

Rachel let a faint smile form on her lips. "By the way, how did Quinn get into an accident in the first place? Mary said it was a car crash?"

Worry instantly flickered on Sam's face. "Yes. She wasn't drunk because she just came from a client meeting. I still don't understand how she got into an accident."

"That's what accidents are, right? It doesn't matter how careful a person is, there's nothing we can do if we're really meant to get into an accident."

"There could be another reason."

"What?"

Sam let a sigh escape through his lips. "I don't believe in the fortune, and I'm usually the one convincing Quinn against it. But her accidents are just too frequent; it's making me what to believe that damn fortune teller."

"What are you talking about? What fortune?"

"Before the plane crash, there was a fortune teller the read her fortune. The old lady died in the plane crash. But before it happened, she said that Quinn was going to die before she turns twenty-seven."

Rachel's mouth slightly hung open, obviously taken back by Sam's revelation. "Huh? Twenty-seven? It's almost her birthday. In exactly two weeks and three days." She didn't really believe in the fortune, but she couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling she felt in her gut.

"I know. That's why I suddenly got worried about her. Her birthday is real close, and now she's in another accident."

She suddenly remembered when Quinn had asked her about fortune telling. And just recently the blonde was just talking about the possibility of dying again.

"And you probably wouldn't believe this. But the old lady's ghost actually visited her. She told Quinn what she must do to avoid her fate."

"So, there's a way out of this?"

"Yeah. It's weird though. Quinn must marry this particular girl to avoid it."

"Huh? She needs to get married? Who's the woman the fortune teller was talking about?"

"She didn't exactly say. She visits Quinn once in a while, dropping clues and reminding her about the fortune."

"What are the clues?"

"The clues were a bit strange. According to the ghost, Quinn has met her, tanned, a good cook, not fat, and has a gold star tattoo….on her butt."

Rachel repeated the clues inside her head. "Wait a minute. It seems the clues are talking about me."

"Well you're obviously not fat and tanned. But are you telling me that you have the gold star tattoo?"

Rachel became wide-eyed. "Yes. I swear I have a gold start tattoo on my butt. A small one the right cheek. I got it during my Broadway days."

Sam looked at her incredulously. "You do? How can I be sure? Can I see it?"

The brunette didn't say anything and just gave him a deadly narrowed glare.

He got the message. "Fine. Fine. I believe you."

"But you weren't with Quinn yet when the old lady told that fortune."

"What exactly did the old lady say? Does the woman have to be one of Quinn's exes?"

Sam shook his head. "She just said that Quinn had met her."

"Okay. Quinn already knew me even before the accident. I've been her assistant for seven months at that time."

Sam's face suddenly became brighter with hope. "That's right! Holy shit! You might be the woman the old lady was talking about. That's why the old lady stopped showing herself to Quinn ever since you've been together. Maybe the accident happened because you guys broke up."

Rachel nodded. "The fortune is talking about me."

But Sam suddenly remembered something. "But wait… there's another girl that's exactly like you. She also had all the clues. We found her when you were still with Quinn, but it didn't matter to her. It's Maya—she's one of Quinn's exes. "So, who could is the right one?"

"Are you certain that this Maya girl has all the clues?"

"Actually, we still don't know if she's a good cook. She said she was, but she could be lying."

"Well, Quinn knows I have that characteristic. So, I believe that I'm the one." Rachel said firmly, with renewed determination. She was the one and she will have Quinn marry her before it's too late.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the cliff hanger from last time, that was quite horrible of me. I just finished outlining the next chapter, and it's going to be long and good. I can't wait for you to read it. I hope I can finish it soon.<p> 


End file.
